Unexpected turn of events
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: So here I am relaxing in my home when I suddenly got a call from my friend telling me that something happened in the League of legends website. I check it out and all the champions from the website were gone. I thought it was sick joke from hackers but it wasn't. Instead champions were entering the real world. How I knew this? Ahri. Yup...her...she's in my room and she's not alone.
1. The start of a strange event

*I am back League of legends fans boys and girls! And I have some good news. I will continue doing my previous LOL stories as much I can. the bad news? My chapters that I was working on for LOL stories got corrupted and was gone. Yeah...that may sound like an excuse but having corrupted files can happen than you least expected. Now...this is a story that is inspired by the stories: A Thorny Relationship, Summoning Magic and Heroes and Legends. Kudos to the authors of those stories. Now on to the story. Warning: This story contains violence, possible dark scenes, strong language and lemons that is not suitable for readers under 18 or older or readers who are not comfortable in mature scenes. You have been warned.*

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

Hi...my name is Dante and I'm a 24 year old college student who probably had the most weird days I have ever been through. Don't believe me? Think I'm crazy? Think I should go to an asylum for what I'm telling you? Well you might want to rethink that cause we are about go for a bumpy ride for one hell of a story. It all started like this...

It was maybe 12 at noon and I was at home relaxing hearing some orchestra music(somewhat low volume so I could rest easily with the music on.) as I hear my cellphone ringing Clair de lune as my ringtone. I pick it up and it's my dad who like to check on me from time to time.

"Hey, dad." I said.

 **"Hey, son. How are you doing?"** He asks me.

"Tired. Just finished my studies and I need to relax my mind." I sighed.

 **"Now you know how I feel when I have to study tests in colleges."** He chuckles.

"No kidding."

 **"By the way...are you sure you want to be alone in your home?"** He asks me with concern.

"Yes. It's more peaceful that way so I don't have deal with stress." I sighed.

 **"That's not what I meant..."**

I pinched the bridges of my nose as I closed my eyes rather annoyed of where this was leading too.

"Dad...I don't want a girlfriend."

 **"I'm just saying. I just hate seeing my own son look emotionless."**

"I know what you're trying to do but I'm completely cautious about women and if they are really loyal and if they truly love you. Saw my friend, Roman, lose his shit on his Ex-girlfriend when he caught her with another man at her house. Roman smacks her and beats the guy who was with her to a pulp." I said as I leaned back a bit.

 **"Really? I always find him a cool and collected guy."** My dad said rather surprised.

"Yeah well when he feels betrayed, he will go on a rampage. Anyway...we never saw his EX or her boyfriend ever again cause of that. Probably when I heard him said to them "You are dead to me." Yeah...he was pissed. I warned her about that but did she listen? Noo...she just told me to fuck off and leave her alone. Karma sure has its own way of showing justice to foolish ones." I said as I look at the clock.

 **"All the more reason to be careful who you trust..."**

"Right..." I nod.

 **"Well I better go, son. Talk to you later."**

"Okay, dad. Bye." I said as I hung up the phone.

As I got off my seat to change the music, my cellphone rings again this time it was Roman. I pick it up and he sounded...on edge or better yet...panicking.

 **"Dude! Something happened in the League of legends website!"** He shouted.

"Calm down. What happened?"

 **"The champions...they're all gone! The lore, the picture of the champions...Everything!"**

"Hold on..."

I checked my tablet to see what he was talking about and to my surprise...the champions were nowhere to be seen at all...

"This has to be some sort of sick joke from those poodle assholes who love fucking around with games lately." I frowned.

 **"Weren't those assholes arrested by the FBI?"** Roman said with concern.

"Yeah well their at it again this time trying to ruin other people's lives. Though it will be a manner of time for them to get arrested again. Does Giovanni know about this?"

 **"Yeah! He told me the situation but here's something he told me. He was playing a Co op match with other players-"**

"Using Sona, right?" I said as I start scrolling down on the tablet.

 **"Right. For about 8 or 10 minutes, he was disconnected but here's the thing...instead of getting removed from the game, he couldn't control Sona for the whole match when suddenly she recalled. She wasn't the only one...other champions recalled and his computer just shut itself off."**

"And that's what may have caused the unusual disappearance of the lores when he looked through the website. When did he tell you this?" I asked as I turned off the tablet.

 **"About 5 min-"**

He was suddenly cut off when a blackout just occurred out of the blue causing my cellphone to lose signal. I growled in frustration about this as I turned off my phone and went up the stairs to get a flashlight. But as I went upstairs, I saw a huge flash in my room for a split second and as that happened...the power was back on...I cautiously walk into my room and saw...her...Ahri...sleeping on my bed...peacefully. at first I thought it was one of those cosplayers role playing as one of the champions cause I had that happen to me a few times but as she tosses and turns a bit...I hear her voice...

"Nnngh...five more minutes." She mumbles.

It was her! It was really her! I couldn't believe it...she's in the real world...in my room! I cautiously walk towards her as I gently nudge her to get her awake, she slowly opens her eyes as she gives me the most seductive smile ever as I felt down my spine seeing that smile...

"Hello, cutie." She said so seductively.

I was speechless...Ahri. my favorite champion in the League of legends is on my bed looking like she wants to fuck me...I was going to say something but she puts her index finger on my mouth to shush me as I blushed uncontrollably.

"Shh...relax...come to me..." She whispers.

I start to realize that she was charming me...but it was too late. My body wasn't responding as I mindlessly laid on the bed next to Ahri as she slowly removes my glasses...unbuttoned my shirt as she slowly caresses my chest with a satisfying giggle.

"You're mine..." She whispers to my ear.

Oh sure! Let's forget the part where I explain to you how you got in the real world and let's fuck! Yippee! ...sarcasm. get used to it. Anyway...before I passed out...she puts my head on her nice soft breasts while she kissed my mouth as she giggled one last time before doze off to sleep.


	2. Living with our champions (1of2)

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

I wake up a few hours later as my cellphone starts ringing and as I pick it up, Ahri held on to my chest as if she doesn't want to let go of me or doesn't want me to leave her.

"Hello?" I said as I looked at a sleepy Ahri on my chest with an annoyed look on my face.

" **Son! Are you alright? Something happened to the power to the whole city and everyone panicked thinking we were going to be attacked or something like that."**

"Dad, I'm fine. The blackout was short thankfully but the signal was still not working at the time."

 **"Okay...I just wanted to check on you. Also I should let you know right now that the news reported something bizarre about creatures showing up."** He said as I managed to get out of Ahri's grip.

"Don't tell me this is some sort of tactic by the reporters just to earn views?" I groaned as I got my glasses from the counter and put it on.

 **"That's what I thought too but I just couldn't help but wonder if it's real. They haven't gotten any photo evidence...yet. but I think you should be careful just in case."** He said rather worried.

Unusual creatures...oh fuck...does that mean other champions are here in the real world too? This could be good and ugly at the same time depending on which champion I could be dealing with.

"Okay, dad. I'll be careful. I got to go. I need to check on my friends if they are okay."

 **"Okay, son. Bye."** He said as he hung up the phone.

I turned off my phone as I slowly tip toed out of the room as I walked to my computer downstairs to contact Roman through Skype. After 12 minutes of me waiting and being paranoid of Roman's safety, he finally picks up.

"Dante. So glad you're here." Roman looks at me almost scared.

"I think I figured out what the blackout did. It caused the champions from Runeterra to come to the real world."

"Yeah I figured that as much. Anyway...Riven appeared in my room and she wasn't too happy to see me. Thankfully I managed to convince her that I was not a threat to her but she's cautious about me. Kind of wished she didn't point her sword at me just for me to spill the beans." He sighs.

"Let's not forget she's an exile for a reason. She probably thought you were a Noxian hitman to take her out."

"That's understandable." Roman nods.

Giovanni starts calling on Skype and as I picked it up, I see Giovanni with Sona sleeping on his shoulder as me and Roman looked at him surprised that Sona is sleeping on him.

"What?" Giovanni said rather confused.

"Why is Sona sleeping on your shoulder?" Roman asked.

"I don't know. She liked my company. I guess." Giovanni shrugged in a nervous manner.

Bullshit...something tells me there's more to that...Roman wasn't convinced either and looked at Giovanni with a rather slight frown but didn't press on the manner cause of the situation with the champions coming to the real world.

"How did she get in your house in the first place?" I asked with eyebrow raised.

"She just appeared out of nowhere when I saw a huge flash in my room. That was around the time I was fixing my computer and maybe a few minutes when the blackout happened. So Dante...anything happened with you?"

"I'll give you a hint. Who is my most favorite lonian champion I always use in matches?"

"Ahri." Roman and Giovanni said at the same time.

"Yeah...I didn't get the chance to tell her why she is here cause she charmed me...and no...it was platonic thankfully. Before I passed out, she said "You're mine."." I shook my head in annoyance.

"Dude...I could be wrong but you're her bitch. That or you're like a drug to her. She doesn't get enough pleasure, she goes nuts. But that's just theories so I can't be certain if that's the situation. So don't ta-uhh...look behind you." Giovanni said as Roman looked surprised.

I turned around and I see Ahri giving me a seductive smile...while naked. What?! I immediately covered my eyes as Roman and Giovanni laughed at my reaction.

"Well I best be going. I got a long day tomorrow." Giovanni said as he turned off his Skype.

"Yeah me too. I got to be sure Riven doesn't do anything stupid. Good luck with your girlfriend." Roman sighs with a joke as he turned off his Skype.

"What's the matter? Can't handle my beauty?" She giggles.

"There's a thing called human morals and I don't like seeing people in nudes!" I said as Ahri got on my lap wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Tell me...how do you and your friends know me and the other champions?" She whispered.

Should I tell her? ...I guess it wouldn't hurt but try.

"We're summoners. We know everything about you champions." I said as Ahri removed my hands off my face.

"Really? Then maybe you can tell me how I got here, hm?"

I explained to her about how she got here and how other champions got in the real world(while avoid contact of her nude body.) but get this...as soon finished as I finished explaining about how she got here...she says...

"Then I guess I'm stuck with you...which means we have the all the time in the world together. Better not let it go to waste." She purrs as she caresses my face then my chest.

Was she even listening?! As much as I like her and did a few fanfic stories of me and her(which I'm not going to lie because she's cute and that she is one of favorite mystical creatures, a nine tail fox.), this shit is fucking ridiculous! Guess I'm stuck with a sex crazed champion for the time being...Goddammit...

(Roman's pov)

1 hour later

Trying to start a conversation with Riven was the worse. Everytime I try to talk to her, she gives me this intimidating glare that she was in no mood for idle talk and Dante's speculation about Riven thinking that I was some sort of Hitman for Swain was right on the money cause her paranoia of strangers was insane. I can understand she probably had her dealings with spies and assassin's who want her dead for betraying Noxus but to point a blade at someone who is from the real world is ridiculous(unless of course you're one of those Noxian loyalist I hear from players who support Swain all the way...though let's face it...if they met him for real, they'll change their mind quickly...maybe.). So I decided to play the silent treatment with her. I was on my computer playing This War Of Mine and as I created a story adding me and my friends (Me as the police officer, Dante as the photographer and Giovanni as the computer specialist.), Riven looks at the black and white pictures of Giovanni and Dante in the game with a curious look on her face.

"Who are they?" She suddenly asks.

Oh now she wants to talk...as I said I gave her the silent treatment. This quickly got her angry as she pulls my hair forcing me to look at her. I didn't expect her lose her temper that quickly but I kept a cool head about it.

"Answer my question, Summoner." She growls.

"Oh now you want to talk. The number of times I tried to talk to you, you gave me the silent treatment. So why should I answer your question when you didn't answer mine?" I somewhat frowned.

She scoffs as she let's go of my hair and leaves me alone in a huff but before she went upstairs...I said...

"Those are my friends...Dante and Giovanni. They are also summoners. Happy?" I said I look back at my game.

She then mutters...

"Peachy."

Then continues walking up the stairs to the guest room.

Are all Noxian women this bitchy? Eh...I don't know nor do I care but I sure as fuck won't be tolerating childish behavior if this keeps up.

 ***for the first time, I'm going to be responding a few reviews from my last chapter of this story. I can't respond too many cause I can lose track of people depending how many people responded on that specific chapter. Okay...here are the reviews.***

 _Sunset Views says: Do like more girl champs and smuts._

 **Oh they'll be some of that erotic goodness but keep in mind I don't rush things out of the blue like some stories when it comes to pairings. Now unless this was a full lemon story, I could totally do that but when it comes to pairings, I like to put character development into it. Don't worry though, there will be lemon goodness later.**

 _JangoASF says: There are so little these champions come to the real world stories,anyway I like where this is going and would like to see more chapters :D_

 **I totally agree with you. There should be more of these kind of stories. If you want to read some good ones, I totally recommend A Thorny Relationship from AGoodDamnName, Summoning magic, Meeting the winter's wrath and Heroes and Legends from Tourvelix. They are awesome fanfic stories of champions entering the real world and they deserve ton of attention.**


	3. Living with our champions (2of2)

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

Hours later and Ahri was trying her best to try have me fuck her and I would refuse to do it cause of how she tends to rush the relationship straight to sex...but she suddenly gives me the innocent look on her face while saying...

"Do you hate me?"

This made me feel like an asshole inside. I didn't think she would come to the assumption that I would hate her and it's hard to get angry cause of that face. How innocent of a face she's doing? Think of Puss in boots from Shrek who gives that cute innocent look all the times(don't judge me. I still find it damn cute.). Yeah...that innocent...

"No, Ahri. It's that...when you're trying to rush the relationship to sex...it scares me. It makes me think you're some sort of psycho. Tell you what...if it makes you feel better...you can only kiss me if you are that eager for a relationship. Then maybe when we...start to know each other more...then we'll do it. Is that fine?" I asked her with sorrow.

She smiles with a nod making me smile too.

"Okay. Now get some sleep. We're going to meet some friends who are with some champions you know."

We slept (don't even say it.) together for the night and as I was sleeping...I had this stage dream...I find myself in a dark area with some light here and there...but that's not the reason why I was so scared...no...I saw two serpent dragons hovering over as they circled around me...ciricing...circling...and circling...slowly...I still remember what those colored dragons...one was white as the moon while the other...was jet black as pure darkness. If memory serves me, these dragons resemble Yin and Yang...Balance. why were they in my dream? I have no clue...as they look at me...they open their gaping mouths as the lunge at me at full speed...as I stare at them...helpless and horrified...

I wake up in fear as Ahri looks at me with worry while I panted in fear.

"Dante? Are you okay?" She asks me.

"...a bad dream...that's all." I said as I covered my face for a bit.

"Okay..." Ahri said with a still worried tone as she held me close.

What was that dream trying to show me...?

6 hours later

When I finished my classes in college, me and Ahri(she used her orb to hide her tails and fox ears to blend in once I got her to casual clothing.) went to Roman's house only to be greeted by a tired Roman.

"Hey, Dante..." He said as he sat down on a chair.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. Had one hell of a dream...a deserted battlefield filled with dead bodies...destroyed weapons lay on the ground when I hear a baby crying in the distance. The dream ended when someone in a cloak and hood on carried the baby to safety."

I covered my mouth for a bit in disbelief with my right hand as Ahri looked horrified hearing that.

"My god..." I gasped.

"Yeah...I'm not sure why I saw that but somethings tell me it's going to haunt me with that dream til I figure out why it keeps showing up. Anything happened to you? cause you like shit." He asks me.

"A scary dream...I saw...two serpent dragons hovering over me...circling around me as I sit there watching in fear...I still remember what they look like...one was white as the moon while the other was jet black as darkness...as they look at me they lunge at with their big gabbing mouths...god it was horrifying..." I sighed.

"Sounds like Yin and Yang. Though I'm honestly surprised you are seeing something like that in your dream. lonians are well known to supporting the way of balance so maybe the dream was telling you something." Roman shrugs.

"Maybe..." I sighed deeply.

"Hey, guys." I heard Giovanni.

I turn around and I see Giovanni with Sona dressed up in casual clothing as Roman smiled.

"Come on. We got much to discuss inside." Roman said as him, me, Ahri and Sona went in the house.

As we got inside, Riven gave a mean dirty look...the fuck did I do to her?

"Uh..." I said trying to come up with something.

"Don't mind her. She's been acting ridiculous lately. I think maybe because when I told her you were a lonian and Giovanni is a Demacian. She didn't take it lightly as expected cause she thought that you two were having revenge from the wars. That sounded so stupid of her to say that..." Roman rolls his eyes.

"The wars? You mean the ones with Noxian fucking up lonia and the war of Demacia and Noxus?" I asked with concern.

"That's the ones." Roman shook his head with annoyance.

"I don't understand why she would make that assumption when we aren't even from Runeterra." Giovanni looked unimpressed.

Sometimes I wonder why I'm not a Shuriman.

"Anyway...off topic."

Roman walks to his computer as he starts searching through the Internet while me and Giovanni looked at the computer screen and what he found shocked us.

"Check this out." Roman said.

"Witnesses found an unusual shadow causing terror in New York..." I read.

Ah shit...Nocturne is here...yeah it's him and the photo that was taken is scary than seeing it on the video game. Fuck that image is going to give me nightmares.

"10 Sewer workers were found dead in the sewer of Florida. Forensics determined that they were mauled by gators..." Giovanni adds.

And now Renekton is here...I've always wanted to wrestle a gator and maybe become the next crocodile hunter (r.i.p Steve Irwin. You will always be remembered as my childhood favorite.).

"That's not the cherry on top." Roman chuckles.

As he scrolls down more...me and Giovanni were wide eyed of what we read next...brace yourself cause this is crazy...

"An anthromorphic hawk declares Egypt as New Shurima!? What?!" Me and Giovanni shouted in disbelief.

In the words of AlphaOmegaSin...I have lost all hope for humanity. Ahri and Sona saw this and they were baffled of what they saw.

"Look at that...people are bowing to Azir. That was fast..." Roman snickered.

"Let's not forget that Azir resembles Ra so that shouldn't be too surprising for the Egyptians." I sighed.

 _ **"Who's Ra?"** _ Sona asked rather curious.

"Ra was the hawk god of the sun and was the king of the gods. That's as much I can remember." I scratched my head a bit earning a surprised look from Sona.

 _ **"You can hear me too?"**_ Sona asks me.

"Yes. In fact, me and Roman can also hear you. After all we are summoners." I chuckled earning a smile from Sona.

"Ahem...anyway...if Azir is there, Nasus and Sivir is there as well." Roman said as he looks at me and Giovanni.

How can I forget? Sivir and Nasus are loyal to Azir ever since before the League (probably. I'm not too good at remembering lores too well.).

"Remind me...Sivir and Nasus are good, right?" Giovanni asks me.

"Of course. It's Renekton, Cassiopeia and Xereth that we need to be careful." I said as Roman closed the internet.

"That's all that's been going on so far." Roman said as he sat down on a chair.

"God...this is getting out of control...I sincerely hope that the factions aren't trying to take over the countries cause that would be World War in a whole new fucking level." I frowned.

"I hope not either. I don't think the countries would be prepared to fight the champions if that ever happened. The politics...hell... the government wouldn't last long if that ever happened and would probably be forced to cooperate with the leaders of one of the factions." Giovanni ponders.

It will be like Porogen(play this war of mine to understand what I mean.) if war ever happened...god that would be a nightmare...

"Maybe. And if it's one thing that the leaders of the factions might do to get what they want for their goals is through power." Roman sighs.

"All the more reason to be careful of what's going on." Giovanni frowns.

"Giovanni is right. For all we know danger could happen right in the corner and we don't even know it." I nod.

"Agreed." Roman nods as well.

Hours later, Roman gave me and Giovanni long distance walkie talkies to keep in touch in case something happened before we left. Ahri was worried...and scared when we got back home. I can't blame her...if the champion's factions plan to take over the countries then we have a problem...a very...very big problem...

 ***Review response time.***

 _GhostReece says: Excallent story. It is often we get a story were the champions cone into the real world and it is awesome. The character development sofar is great aswell. And I hope there will be more of the champions that we will apear in the story. If you can put Jinx in the story you'll make my day, she is my favorite champion. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!_

 **Thanks for the praise. Your support will inspire me to do more. Also that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll think about it.**

 _Killhop says: I don't know if this will ever surpass A Thorny Relationship but in what there is so far it shows a lot of promise! keep it up!_

 **Thanks. I'm not sure it will either but as long as people read this and support it, I'm fine with it.**

 _Ilovetanks says: what are the champions of League of legends doing in the real world?_

 **I ain't telling you. You have to find out yourself.**


	4. Born by spirits?

*Before I start the chapter, thank you everyone supporting this story. I am shocked that you guys want me to continue this especially when I just started this story recently(seriously guys thank you.). Now I got a message from a friend of mine who asked me if this story was going to be an SYOC. Eh...I don't mind if you do submit OCS here though I'm not going to be submitting too many cause good lord that would be stressful to keep in track. PM me if you want to(that's if you want. I ain't forcing you to.). On with the story.*

Chapter 4

(Roman's pov)

"Why do you trust them?" Riven frowns.

"Why are you asking me this?" I groaned.

"They are from the opposing factions and could kill you than you least expected."

Oh for fuck sake...

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up. I know what you're going to say and no...they don't give a damn about no fucking war. We've seen enough deaths as it is with wars in this world and killing each is something we don't want to do.. Utter one more fucking word about my friends killing us and I'm shutting you up." I frowned harder.

She stayed shut with a surprised look on her face. She probably wasn't expecting me to get that mad that easily. I'm serious...I'm in no mood for bullshit with war...

I sighed as I went to my room to rest...and that God damn dream...it's haunting me again...a battlefield full of dead bodies...discarded weapons...and a baby crying near probably his dead parents...and that same man who picks the baby off the ground as he whispers softly...

 _"Shhh...it's okay, little one...everything is going to be okay..."_

Now to my relief...it wasn't any Noxian that I knew from the League (and thank fuck it wasn't Swain cause he would've killed the poor baby in a heartbeat.)...and something told me that this guy was some bystander who wasn't part of the war and that's what it seems like cause as he looked around to check if any soldiers were around as he rushed to safety.

I didn't figure what happened next cause the dream just suddenly ended. I didn't wake up this time and slept for the whole night...that was until I heard the door open. I look who it was and it was Riven...with a sudden look of sorry on her face? Okay...who is she and what did she do to Riven?

"Yes?" I said in a tired tone.

"I just...I want to apologize for what I said. I didn't know that you felt that way about the war." She sighs.

I was silent for a minute for what she just said...was she really apologizing?

"It's fine...just...just don't talk about my friends like that...they may be from different factions but we are friend til the end and we are not going let some stupid war separate us." I sighed.

It sure didn't destroy our friendship from the idiots who tried to force us into voting for either Trump or Clinton when we didn't want to support politics in general(seriously we just wanted a normal day where we didn't have to hear people scream like baboons and do the most stupidest things to other supporters. If you voted for them, good for you. Nobody cares. Move on.).

She nods and as she was heading down the stairs...I hear her say...

"Maybe I was wrong about you..."

"What?" I asked rather surprised.

"W-What?! I said nothing!" She shouts as she rushes down the stairs.

Women...I think she likes me...

(Dante's pov)

1 hour later

I was resting to relax when I had another strange dream...instead...I find myself on the ground...couldn't move...just laid there...for about a minute...I felt a strange glow on my chest and as I got a better look of it...it was a Yin and Yang sign formed by dragons (probably the ones I saw in my dream.). But the dream didn't end there...Instead...I hear these last words...

 **"It's so good to see you, child of lonia."**

It sounded like multiple voices but it was hard to tell if they were male or female. I look around but couldn't find a single soul here...

"Who's there?!" I asked in fear.

 **" _We created you..."_**

 _ **"You were born from our power..."**_

 _ **"You are our child..."**_

 _ **"We are the spirits of balance..."**_

Great...twins. you know the ones where they take turns to finish their sentences.

"Spirits of balance? I don't understand..."

 _ **"All in due time, our child..."**_

 _ **"But now...you must rest..."**_

 _ **"Danger approaches in every step..."**_

 _ **"Be weary..."**_

And the dream thankfully ends...however! As I woke up...the same mark I saw on my chest from my dream...is on my chest...for real this time. I freaked out...I panicked. I rushed to the mirror to see if anything else change and...it got more stranger...my eyes now have the mark.

When Ahri went to check on me and was shocked to see the marks as well. Were the spirits from my dream were really telling me that they created me...? Fuck...my head hurts just thinking about it...however I do that the design from the mark is no doubt lonian according to Ahri so I know that the spirits aren't trying to lie to me. Great...what's next? A Shuriman summoner suddenly Ascended cause of the summoner is a Shuriman? ...I'm losing it aren't I?

"Ahri...I think we have situation..."

"Do you think those dreams are connected somehow?" Ahri asks me.

"No doubt about it. I got to let my friends know about this..."

(Giovanni's pov)

20 minutes later.

I was practicing my acoustic guitar when Sona was admiring my music...when she suddenly felt sad of what music I was playing.

 **"It's so sad..."** She said with sorrow.

I closed my eyes as I sighed when she said that.

"Yeah...it is. It's from a song from Grzegorz Mazur called the last goodbye. It's rather...emotional. makes me remember the good days I had with my grandpa...before he died..." I said when I stopped playing the acoustic guitar.

 **"What happened to him?"**

"...He died from cancer. A nasty...disease that cannot be cured but can be treated. He fought for 8 years to stay alive...but when I was 17...he was dying...I will never forget those last words..."I love you, Giovanni...God is calling for me in heaven...and I will always be watching you by spirit...don't worry...we'll meet again in heaven when that time comes...goodbye...I'll miss you..."."

 **"I'm sorry...I didn't -"**

"It's okay, Sona. You didn't know that's all." I said with a sad smile.

 **"But-"**

"Sona...don't worry about it...it's okay."

She let's it go...thankfully. I don't want to see the poor girl cry cause of my sorrows...anyway...my Skype starts ringing letting me know that Dante was calling me and as I pick it up...I'm greeted with a panicked Dante showing a Yin and Yang symbol on his chest and his...eyes.

"Dude? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I wish I was cause I had this crazy dream that I saw dragons resembling Yin and Yang and now I had a dream that spirits from lonia created me." He said rather stressed.

"What? Are you serious?!" I asked rather shocked.

"Of course I am! Hold on..."

Dante starts calling Roman through Skype and as Roman picks it up...he looked shocked to see Dante with those marks.

"Holy shit...how did that happen?" Roman asked with shock.

"Dante said he meet spirits in his dream today and the spirits created him. Seems the marks are proof."

"Damn, dude..." Roman sighs.

"Ever since the champions got here...things have gotten strange...first it's the dreams and now something like this happens..." Dante sighs.

"You think this could happen to other summoners?" I asked.

"I don't know...it's possible depending on what summoner they are...though I'm not 100% certain it can happen." Dante scratches his head a bit.

"Like if a Shuriman summoner were to suddenly be an ascended?" Roman said curiously earning a groan from Dante.

"I don't even want to know if that's even possible..." Dante groans.

"So what did the spirits told you?" I asked Dante changing the subject.

"Well they said something that I'm the child of lonia...something that I was born from their power...they created me...and that I was their child...my mind hurts just thinking about it." Dante pinches the bridges of his nose.

"Their child?!" Me and Roman shouted at the same time.

How will his dad react if he heard that?! Child of spirits?! That's crazy!

"Believe me...I'm just as confused as you guys."

"Maybe Karma might know something about this. After all she's been studying about balance in lonia so she might know what's going on." Roman suggested.

"One problem. Where is she? She could be anywhere." I said.

"Good point but if we find her, she might know something about those marks."

"Right." Dante nods.

Well...this was weird...still...I'm concern that this kind of stuff could happen to other summoners...a rather...life changing change perhaps.

 ***Before I get to review response, yes...the song that my friend, Giovanni, mentioned is an actual song. Look it up. Now on to the review response.***

 _Who not me says: I think this story is great and I would love seeing Syndra and how she behaves in a world where she ain't feared by every living being._

 **I'll think about it. Sounds interesting though.**


	5. A storm is coming?

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

"Ahh...yes...mmmm...ahh..."

"Good?"

"Yeah...these sweets taste good. Reminds me the sweets from Runeterra." She giggles.

And you thought we were fucking...shame on you. Now go to the corner and think about what you were doing or thinking.

Ahri was trying out a few candies(Reeses and a Snickers bar.) I bought from college and she seemed to enjoy them. Though that doesn't mean I'm going to be giving her as many sweets. I'm keeping that to a minimum. Next thing I want see is a hyped up fox wanting for more sweets.

"Did anyone see the marks on your eyes?" Ahri asks me as she finished her Snickers bar.

"Yeah and I told them that they were those special type of eye contacts that change your pupils." I said as I was drinking my tea.

"That kind of thing exists here?" She tilts her head curiously.

"Yes. I remember Roman had something like that on Halloween and it looked awesome. He had one of the contacts that could make his eyes look pure white like dead white and his pupils were slit as a vampire's. Believe me...it terrified me."

She starts to look at the Halloween picture and yeah...she was spooked of the costume Roman was dressed up as...but that quickly changes when she sees me in my Frank West(off the record default outfit) holding a baseball bat on my right hand and a camera identical to Frank's on my left hand.

"That's you?" She asks me.

"Yup. That's me. Always liked dressing up like a zombie hunter." I chuckled.

As she finished her Reeses cup, she suddenly smirks at me and asks...

"So what's this I heard about you talking to a certain nurse...?"

Fuck...she must've overheard me when I was talking to Giovanni.

*8 hours later.*

It was probably around maybe 10 in the morning and I was having a nasty headache which was unusual cause I was fine yesterday. So I went to the infirmary to rest once I took some headache pills from the doctor. Here's when things got...weird(or shocking if you will.)

As the doctor left for his lunch break, a familar nurse enters the infirmary...I couldn't put my finger on it til I heard her voice...

"Hello, Dante." She says.

It was Akali...that's right...the fist of shadow...is here. What the fuck...

"What are you doing here?" I paled.

"There's no need to be alarmed. I am not a threat." She reassures me?

"Then how do you know my name?" I asked rather paranoid.

"We've been watching you."

The moment she said that...it hit me like 10 ton anvil...the Kinkou order have been watching me...oh fuck...why?!

"Why?" I frowned.

"Cause of what you are. You are not as normal as you claim. You are the child of balance. Born from the spirits who watch lonia for decades."

Great...now I know the spirits weren't lying with me when Akali says it...

"Okay...that's one reason but there has to be more than just that." I said rather concerned.

"What more can I say? All you need to know is that your life is in jeopardy and they are certain people who want you dead."

Yeah...I can think of a few. Syndra and Zed. Damn...I really fucking don't want to get involved with those lunatics...

I frowned to the tone Akali gave me. Was she trying to be a smart ass?

"Nice to hear that I have fans who adore me." I said rather sarcastically as I covered myself with a blanket.

"This is serious. Your foes hide in the shadows plotting to kill you and all you do is joke about it." She frowns.

"Well you were a smart ass when I asked you a question so why should I take you seriously?" I frowned.

She scoffs at me...well fuck you too, bitch. Anyway...before she left (due to her possible patience running thin. Seriously...I would prefer Shen(who is an awesome dude and totally calm and collected no matter what...well except if he encounters Zed.) telling me this stuff instead of some of bitch who likes being a smart ass.) she said...

"A storm is coming..."

I heard that line so many times in Downfall from Joe Davis that usually tells me that means trouble. I didn't get the chance to ask her when she just suddenly disappeared. This gave me some time to do some snooping around and I had plenty of time to do it before the doctor came back from his break. I was looking through some files from the cabinet to see what dirt I can find about Akali and to my luck...I found it. Turns out Akali is the new nurse in the college with the alias "Lucy Chang." I am not going to question that...that's not the cherry on top. Shen is there in his doctor uniform...yeah...you know what skin I'm talking about (and I am glad he didn't bring weapon cause that would freak everybody out.). His alias is "Shen Long."...again...I am not going to question that. I quickly put the files back in the cabinets where they were from and carefully closed the cabinet door as I slept back on the bed.

*Present*

"You're serious? Akali is here too?" Ahri gasps.

"Yeah...and if she's here..."

"Then the Kinkou order are here too." Ahri finished for me.

I nod.

"She mentioned something that a storm is coming. Sounds like trouble coming in this world and I don't like it."

"Sounds like it." Ahri sighs.

"I'm going to see if meditating can help me communicate the spirits. Don't do anything stupid while I'm meditating." I said.

Her response? She sticks her tongue at me as I went upstairs.

"Real mature, Ahri." I chuckled.

Okay...here we go...I entered in my room and sat down on my mat and as I start meditating to see if I could communicate with the spirits. I waited for 5 minutes for something to happen...but nothing happened until I opened my eyes. I saw them...two women who look like in their maybe 30's(though they could be actually a thousand years old.) who look identical except for a few exceptions. One had pure silver hair, silver eyes and was wearing a white robe while the other had jet black hair, black eyes and was wearing a black robe. I'm going to take a wild guess the one in white is Yin and the one in black is Yang. Oh boy...

"Welcome, our child." They said at the same time.

Yup...that's them alright...wait...they're the same gender...they called me their child...are they...? I didn't think it was even possible for two women to do that...um...anyway...

"I want to know what the Kinkou ninja meant by a storm is coming." I said with a concern tone.

They close their eyes for a bit and opened their eyes with a bit of a glow on their pupils.

 _ **"Lives will be lost..."**_

 _ **"Homes will be taken away by factions..."**_

 _ **"Factions will take over countries in this world for control..."**_

 _ **"Then war will cause utter mayhem to see which faction comes out to the top."**_

Hmm...I can think of some factions that would love to start a war. Demacia and Noxus will no doubt start a war with their allies Zaun and Piltover backing them up. Shurima don't have an interest in starting a war unless war comes to them. Same goes with lonia. Let's see...Freljord has their own little war with the tribes so I'm not sure any faction will ever get involved with them. Shadow Isles? Fuck no. I'm pretty sure they mind their own business and stay away from wars to do...whatever they do for their free time. Now the void...oh boy...that could be a major problem for everybody and believe me...I looked up some disturbing lores about the void and they are not a friendly group. The independent faction? Hm...that's rather concerning...it's not the fact they stay away from war. It's the fact that some of the champions are in cults and when I say cult...I'm talking about the Solari and the Lunar for example. Bilgewater? Doubt it. Now keep in mind this is just theories so don't say I'm right or wrong on this.

"No...I grow tired of wars...I grow tired of innocent lives being taken away cause of stupid war..." I frowned.

 _ **"As do we..."**_

 _ **"But we are not entirely certain if war will happen..."**_

 _ **"But beware..."**_

 _ **"Danger lurks in every corner."**_

"I'll remember that." I nod.

 _ **"Good luck, our child. We will pray for your safety."** _ They said at the same time.

Then I blacked out...yeah...I'm not joking. My meditation seems to have of wasted my energy. I guess I shouldn't have meditated too long...now...here's something I should've told you...Everytime I sleep, I feel the spirits embrace in almost a motherly way. In short, I was sandwiched by two women for the rest of my sleep...yeah...you saw that coming...felt good though...

*Comment response time*

XJ26483 says: I love your view on politics awesome.

 **What Roman said actually happened. I had friends...excuse me..."Friends" who tried to convince me to vote for Trump or Clinton if I wanted to keep their friendship still. My response "Bye. It was nice knowing you." I'm serious when I say this. I didn't care if I lost friends who wanted to be complete assholes. It's a shame really cause the supporters from both sides shun people who wanted no part in election that the supporters are labeled as crazies or psychos. Now here's what Roman didn't say...when he was being pestered by two of his former friends(both male. One was a Trump supporter while the other was a Clinton supporter.) to support one of the candidates, he decked them and slamming their faces to the ground til he broke their noses. That happened outside of campus at 3 in the afternoon. I know Roman too well. He may seem calm and collected but if you get to the point where he had enough of your shit and you would be in a world of hurt. Hope this is the last time I talk about this cause I'm in no mood to talk about politics.**

Acidplatypus says: LoL is not my favourite (Dota 2 is better). This is a great story though. However screw you for mentioning Steve Irwin.

 **Hey I have no problem with you playing Dota 2. You love it that's fine. I like it too...Yeah Steve Irwin was my idol when was small and I would always love watching his show to learn animals. Shame he died from a sting ray. :(**

iloveTanks says: this story plot is what is going to happen in the next chapter ?

 **You'll just have to read the story to figure it out. :)**

Mapex says: Already really love the story. Ahri and Azir are my 2 favourite champions after Ashe. Would be brilliant to have a calm and collected allied Ashe in the Story if the Story turns out to have a War included! :D

 **I'm still thinking of how the war should go and what faction should fighting who. I never got the chance to fight Azir but I heard some crazy stuff that he's overpowered. Though I'm not sure if he's as overpowered as the new champions I hear about (yeah I've been away from LOL for a long time so I have no idea who the new champions are.**

Speaking of the war, if I do add war in this story, I'm thinking like a this war of mine scenario where the summoners who want no part of wars do their best to survive til the end of the war. Let me know what you think about that cause everytime I play this war of mine, that scenario is the only thing that came out of my mind.*


	6. Meet the deceiver and the huntress

Chapter 6

(Dante's pov)

"Dante. Wake up, dude." I heard Roman say.

I woke up and I see Roman with a concern look on his face as Ahri looked at me worried. I guess she let him in.

"What happened?" I groaned

"You were outcold for an hour and a half. You okay?" Roman asks me.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I was meditating to communicate with the spirits. Wasted too much energy..." I said as I got off the floor.

"What did they say?" Roman asked.

"We might have a war in our hands...they aren't sure but that's what they suspect. But I do know that factions are going to be taking over countries left and right." I sighed.

"Damn..." He muttered as I sat down on the bed.

"Yeah...I'm going to take a wild guess that the factions are taking over countries based on their orginal territory." I said as Ahri sat next to me with her head resting on my shoulder.

"Maybe. Anyway...two things happened. One: I met LeBlanc disguised as a librarian and Two: my friend is having an issue with a certain feline champion."

"You met LeBlanc?" I asked rather shocked.

"Yeah. Seems she found out I was with Riven when she talked to me when she tried to make me turn Riven over so Riven could face justice."

"Let me guess...you refused."

"Of course I did. The only use you are to someone like Swain or LeBlanc is a dagger to the back. She really thought I'm some sort idiot when she was sprouting lies that Riven would murder me or something like that. Riven maybe a Noxian and maybe rough around the edges but she would never...ever murder an innocent." He frowned.

That look Roman is giving me that wanted to deck LeBlanc so badly. I don't blame him. I hate her too.

"Amen to that. Though you might be considered as an enemy to Swain if you are helping Riven."

"I don't care what that crippled idiot thinks. He can bitch about it all he wants and it still won't get him anywhere."

Crippled? Sure Swain has a staff he walks around with but crippled? Jesus, Roman!

"Then there's the Black Rose...that's a group we need to be really careful about." I said rather worried as Ahri held me close.

"No one in Noxus likes that group especially Katarina, Talon and Cassiopeia. Kind of explains why Swain is getting so much hate." Roman sighs.

Yeah...Swain may try to sound intimidating but in actuality...he's a coward and probably the most useless champion in the game. Yeah you could make an excuse that his skills are useful in some way but that's not the point. If someone like Katarina were to sneak up behind him and kill him that way, he's fucked. And while his movement that may not be the best, it's difficult for him to escape assassins. Seen that happen too many times when Roman was playing as Katarina when he uses surprise attacks on him from the bushes.*A/N:True story. XD.*

"Now what's this about a cat problem?" I asked curiously.

"I'll give you a hint. She's a champion of the Kumunga jungle and can transform into a feral cat." Roman smirks.

"Nidalee." I said rather shocked.

"Yeah. You know Wolf, right?"

"The guy who works on metal?"

"Yeah him. I was going to help him on a project that we were working on when Nidalee is on him...and everytime I try to get near him, she tries to attack me while in feral form." Roman sighs.

"Damn...she must've been in heat." I shuddered.

To see Nidalee in heat is a nightmare. She doesn't let you do the fucking...oh no, Ladies and gentlemen...she forces you to do it and believe me...when she wants it, you better do it unless you want a spear to your throat. That's femdom in a nutshell.

"Seems that way. I'm gonna try again tomorrow and see if anything different happens. Oh and by the way..."

He tosses me a flash drive and as I caught it, I look at curiously. This is one of Giovanni's. Why is he giving it to me?

"Giovanni made a copy of lores of new champions from the League that you might want to look up. That he had to write down on his own."

"New champions?"

"Yup and they are probably worse than the ones here."

For real? I've been staying away from the game for a long time to get a break from it (cause let's face it...playing the same thing over and over again is tiring and can get you bored easily.) that I didn't think they would make new champions. Maybe I should've played Vainglory everyday...what? It's a great mobile MOBA. Don't judge me...*A/N: seriously don't judge me. I love the game.*

"I'll remember that when I have the time." I said as I put the flash drive in a dresser.

"Well that's all I have to say. I best be off and put some security in my house in case LeBlanc sent assassins on me just to get to Riven." Roman sighs as he heads down the stairs to leave my house.

"Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah..." I heard Roman downstairs as he closes the door behind him.

As Roman left, Ahri wrapped arms around my neck as I look at her in the eye...

"I'm scared..." Ahri whimpered.

"I know. If war does start, we'll have to hiding for safety." I said as I stroked hair.

"But...you're a lonian...won't the lonians be requesting your help?" She asked rather worried.

"Fuck them. I will not use my powers that I was born with as a weapon for war. They can manage on their own for all I can care." I frowned.

Nor will the spirits tolerate me being used for war purposes due to their disinterest in war...

Let me tell you a story of a little boy who lost his friends. A little 13 year old boy who met his friend who graduated from college who then tells the little boy that his friend is going to go to the military. The little boy cried in tears missing his friend that they will never get to see each other again. As months passed, news of the deaths of soldiers start to show up on screen as the reporter announced the deaths of the dead soldiers...as the little boy's friend's name was mentioned...the little boy broke in tears as his father went to comfort him. When memorial day came, him and his father went to pay his respects for his friend who risked his life to protect his country. As years gone bye, the little boy was becoming an adult...and would become aggressive or would frown upon the individual whenever someone discusses wars that goes on...yeah...that little boy was me...

She looked at me shocked as I sighed deeply.

"What I'm saying is...I'm someone who is against wars. I don't even fucking care if I'm born from the same faction, they will not force me to be part of any war. It's pathetic. What my main concern is the innocent lives that may be taken away. They can insult me all they want for not being part of the war but the innocent lives that were taken away by them will haunt them for life."

Ahri stayed silent for a while as I cupped her face gently.

"But if anything...and I mean anything happens to the ones I care and love...I will do anything to protect them." I whispered.

She got the hint that I was referring to her as she looked at me surprised.

"Are you..."

"Yeah...I think you're starting to get to me the more I spend time with you." I chuckled

She smiles finally as she presses her face against mine. I held her in a loving embrace as we laid down on the bed with smiles on our faces. So this is how it feels to be James Bond when it comes to women...

(Roman's pov)

Yeah...you heard me right. I encountered LeBlanc and Nidalee in one day. Let me start on how I met LeBlanc.

It was 12 at noon and I was studying alone in the library for my science test when I heard...

"Ah...alone I see?"

I turned around and I see LeBlanc disguised as a librarian as she sits near me with her trademark grin the moment she laid eyes on me.

"Can I help you?" I asked rather on edge.

"I'm surprised a fellow Noxian like yourself doesn't know me. I am LeBlanc. A matron of the black rose." She said with a fake surprised tone.

I frowned the moment she said that. I closed my book and got serious with her the moment I closed the book.

"And what is a Noxian like yourself doing here, hm?" I said with a bit of impatience.

"The Black Rose wants...no...needs your help on a certain task. You see...we are hunting down a certain...exile and you might just be the one to do that certain task."

"And that would be...?"

"Turn the exile in so she could face justice for betraying us. Once she faces justice, we will welcome you with open arms as one of us."

"And why should I believe you? For all I know, you would stab me in the back for even helping you." I said as I leaned back.

"Because the exile is a murderer...she kills innocents just for kicks and if you are not careful, she will kill you."

Wow...just fucking wow. She is really desperate for me to cooperate.

"Nah...I think I heard enough." I said as I got off my seat.

"Mark my words, you-"

She didn't finish talking when I pointed my combat knife(hey it's a rough country. I got to defend myself somehow) to her throat. I was lucky nobody was around when I had the knife out as I say some of my favorite movie lines.

"I don't know who you are. I don't know what you really want. If you are looking for Riven for some fucked up goals, I can tell you I won't give her to you sickos but what I do have are a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let me and Riven go now that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you, but if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you." I frowned.

She finally had the courage to say..

"Good luck..." She growls.

I put my knife away and walked out of the library forgetting my conversation with LeBlanc. Now...with the encounter with Nidalee...and boy...was it nuts.

I think it was maybe 4pm when I went to talk to Wolf about his project when Nidalee in feral form lunges at the door as if she attempted to barge through the door. Thankfully, Wolf tackled her down to the ground as I got down in front of the door and held it just in case Nidalee attempts to barge through the door. Sounds of struggle were being heard through the door as Wolf shouts...

"Sorry, Roman! You caught me in a bad time!"

"Is that Nidalee!? What the fuck is she doing in your house?!" I screamed as Nidalee growls loudly.

"I don't know!"

As the sound of struggle got worse, Wolf grabs a sturdy steel chain and strapped it around her neck as he wraps the chain around a sturdy pole to hold her in place...though I doubt it would hold...but thankfully Nidalee seemed to have calmed down(unless you hear pissed off growls through the door so I doubt she's entirely calm.) as Wolf signals me that it's all good as I got off the ground.

"I'll...just come back tomorrow." I said with fear.

I'm not going to lie...seeing big cats like that scares me. Then again...Noxian are hated everywhere in Runeterra so I suspect she hates me cause of what faction I'm from.

"Good idea." He pants.

Yeah...that...was chaos...so I left and hoped to god that Wolf is safe. Seriously...I hope he's okay.

 ***Before I get to the response, Wolf is owned by THeWolfDragonHowl. I wasn't kidding that I didn't mind you submitting OCS in this story. PM me if you are interested. Now to the response.**

 _GhostReece says: Another great chapter. Looking forward for next one_

 **Thank you for your kind comment.***


	7. Freljord tribes in Alaska

_***Introducing BluePhoenixStorm, Samurai of honor Rachael's(and her sister's): OCS***_

Chapter 7

(Rachael's pov)

Location: Alaska.

16:30 PM

I never thought this would happen...Freljord champions from other tribes have taken over part of Alaska and it's chaos. We all had to pick a side...there was no neutral side. Refuse to join any tribes and you are removed from Alaska for good(sure beats the hell out of slavery.) If another tribe member goes to the opposing tribe's territory, you're asking for trouble or worse a war. Now here's when things get strange...Freljord summoners including me and my sister, Mizuki, are Iceborns and this only happened when the Freljord champions came to the real world. No joke. It's like they were destined to be Iceborns...sarcasm aside. That was a shocker to the Freljord summoners and we never thought that we were Iceborns this whole time. Which brings us the big question...why would the tribes be in Alaska? Not sure. Guess it reminds them their home? Now...I will say this...at least weren't going completely tribal like they did Runterra...so instead...we made big villages with nice fortified walls(though I'm not sure the Frostguards have cause I've been hearing rumors that they went some sort of ice castle but that's just rumors so I'm not sure.)

So who's side I joined? Averosia of course. Ashe is my favorite champion in the game and she always will be. I support her goal in making Freljord a peaceful place instead of making it a place full of war. I'm not alone of course. My sister, Mizuki, and a aircraft technician named Joseph are also part of the Averosia tribe. We made an oath to serve Ashe til the day we die and that nothing was going to stand in our way to achieve her goals. Anyway, I said enough. Now to tell you what's been going on.

I came back from fishing entered in a resturant as I dropped a net full of Salmon and believe me...that net was heavy. I used to fish in Japan and catching fish in nets can be a tiring job.

"Salmon?" The chef asked.

"Yup. Salmon today." I sighed.

"Better than nothing." He shrugs.

Yeah...getting food was difficult in Alaska with the tribes taking over. We had to go to our own territories to get them and that can be a struggle if we can't get any food from our territories which would result in someone sneaking in the other tribe's territory to get them.

"Yeah this should last us a week or two." The chef said as he carried the net to the kitchen.

Oh yeah...that's something I should mention...the queens in the tribes assigns us in duties that usually help the tribes going. There's hunting, foraging for supplies, guard duty, I think we had farmers here too, mechanics (they mostly do the fixing and building in the tribes.), doctors, miners and cooks for the mess halls. As for being a soldier...well...I don't know about that. I think if you are skilled in using your Iceborn powers, you probably would be the rank of soldier but so far none of has mastered our Iceborn powers.

"Whew. What a day." Joseph sighs as he enters the resturant with Mizuki while I sat down on a chair.

"Anything happened?" I asked as the chef starts cooking.

"Nah...everything was quiet. Just the way we like it. Anivia checked if any tribes got near our territory and reported that no one came. Lucky us..." Joseph said as he sat near me while placing his bag of scavenged supplies on the ground.

"I wouldn't be too sure. Sejuani's tribe has a bad habit for raiding tribes so it's best we be careful." I said as Joseph nods.

"Right..." Joseph said with seriousness.

"Sis..." Mizuki said as she walked towards me.

"What is it, Mizuki?"

"How did the champions get here in the first place?" She asks me with curiousity.

"I don't know...but I hope we find out what may be the cause of it. ...this was suppose to be a trip for me and you to relax and explore only to be smack dab into a tribal war." I sighed.

"Could you imagine if Dante was here?"

"He would flip out. He's not the kind of guy who like to be part of wars no matter the faction." I shook my head.

"Right." Mizuki sighs.

"I hope he's okay..." I said as Ashe enters the resturant.

"Who?" Ashe asks as me and Joseph jolted out of our seats in shock.

"Your highness! We didn't expect you to be here!" I shouted in surprise as Ashe giggled of my reaction.

"Please. Just call me Ashe, Rachael." Ashe smiled as I sighed with relief.

"I was talking about my friend. With the champions now in this world, I'm worried what may happen to him." I scratched my head a bit.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Ashe gives me a reassuring smile.

I hope so.

"Anyway...what brings you here, Ashe?" Joseph asks.

"I smelled cooked fish outside. I'm assuming that's what we're having today." Ashe said as her stomach grumbles.

Yup...she's hungry. Figures...

"Yup. Salmon." I said with a chuckle.

"Hope it's finished soon. I'm starving." Ashe chuckled.

"Give the chef some time, Ashe. He just started cooking." Mizuki giggled as Ashe whined.

Yeah. Ashe likes the cooking here than probably the foods she eats at Freljord and she would never stop talking about how good they were. We continued our idle conversations until it was time to eat. Workers came to the mess hall to get some grub to eat as Ashe finally got her meal to eat.

"Joseph. Tomorrow we're going to practice our Iceborn powers. Think you can handle Anivia as your instructor?" I smirked.

"Of course. I don't see how that's a problem." Joseph smirked back.

"Heh...good luck with that. Training will not be easy." Mizuki chuckled.

Oh it will be interesting...just wondering how much endurance we can take for training. Good news, Ashe is my trainer. Bad news...she won't go easy on me...

(Dante's pov)

Two hours later

Ahri slept on my bed as I was looking through the champions through the flash drive and what I found had me a bit interested. I won't go too much on them since I don't want to bore you and get straight to the point.

There's Camille who works for an orginzation to maintain order in Piltover, Ivern the green father who is a giant tree who had some fucked history before he was called the green father, Jhin who I swear has this thing for art like Aatrox, a crazy yordle named Kled who seems to raid some sort of animal(that I thought it was some sort of chameleon.), Taliyah...another Toph...what more can I say? Illaoi who's a kraken priestess who literally puts the definition of Shang Tsung's quote "Your soul is mine." and of course...Aurelion Sol...who I swear to god...Giovanni added..."The god who shows off with a dynamic entry." Was he serious? And if so...it's going to be difficult to take Aurelion serious. But this could be a problem...if these champions are here...we might have a problem of what they may cause.

* _ **Yeah short chapter today...been really busy especially when I'm working on a Vainglory story(seriously the Vainglory is just about as awesome as League of legends and deserves the attention.). I'll try to make a longer chapter if I'm in a better mood to do it longer. Anyway...hope you like this chapter, if this chapter needs to be longer, I apologize. Like I said been busy.***_


	8. Life can be unpredictable

Chapter 8

(Dante's pov)

The next morning, I was in French class (what? I wanted to learn more languages. Nothing wrong with that.) with Giovanni when the Dean came in instead of the usual French teacher. He told us that Professor Moreau had to go to French to attend to a family funeral though for how long he was going to be there was undetermined. Our hearts dropped...it killed us inside to hear that our favorite upbeat teacher had to attend his own family's funeral. Was it his mother? I remember he was worried about her condition that I'm worried she might have been in some nasty condition(we got to know each other months ago and got to know our families more.). Anyway...sad story aside...the Dean has assigned a substitute teacher to take his place...and who he brought to replace Professor Moreau shocked Giovanni...hell...shocked me as well. The substitute teacher we were having was...

"Class...this is Fiora Laurent. She will be your French teacher for the time being until Professor Moreau comes back from France."

"Bonjour les élèves(good morning, class.)" Fiora smiled.

"Bonjour(good morning.)" We said in unison.

"Oh boy..." Giovanni mumbled rather nervous.

Yeah...her. what bothers me is that no one didn't took the hint that Fiora is a video game character. For fuck sake...and yes...she's wearing the teacher skin. Yup...I can already see you fapping to this when I mention Fiora's teacher skin (don't lie. I know you are.). To my surprise, she acted normal and I found that suspicious. Why you may ask? Well when class finished, she wanted to Giovanni as everyone left. This was not going to go well for Giovanni at all. What happened? Well...around lunch...he gave me the most annoyed look on his face while muttering...

"Fucking bitch..."

Yeah...something happened and Giovanni never behaved like that at all.

"Whoa, dude. What happened?" Roman asked Giovanni.

"Fiora tried to recruit me to join Demacia cause I'm a Demacian summoner."

"Whoa whoa. Rewind there. Fiora? As in Fiora Laurent?" Roman asked rather shocked.

"Yeah. She's the substitute French teacher." I sighed.

"Fuck..." Roman mutters.

"So there is a war going on..." I said as drank my water.

"Sounds like it but I doubt war would start now...sounds like they are preparing to start one." Roman ponders.

"Yeah...I refused to be part of it and she says...that I could be in the risk of being an enemy to Demacia." Giovanni frowns.

"Wow...who would've thought that factions could be such assholes to people who want no part of being in wars. Do they not know that no one in this country has no interest in being in a war? If no, they are fucking morons." Roman frowns hard.

"They don't seem to care. All that most factions who go to war care about is control. You could be in a faction like Demacia who are into justice and all they care is winning and kill any innocents who are from an opposing faction." I frowned.

Believe me...it can happen.

"If you are considered to be an enemy of Demacia, then they can bitch about all they want." Roman said as he was eating his fries.

I agree...if Giovanni doesn't want to join and treat him like an enemy, that's their loss.

"I agree, Roman. Though I should be worried that Shyvana could be busting down my door and possibly burn me alive." Giovanni shuddered.

Oh god...I almost forgot about her.

"Better be careful then, Giovanni." I said as I finished eating my chicken breast.

"No kidding." Roman mutters.

"Guys...if war does come here...we might have to leave the country to avoid it and go to a place where don't have deal with the wars."

We got silent when I said that...moving out of the country doesn't sound like a bad idea but is it worth the risk? If the champions are all over the world...I don't know where I can find safety...

(Giovanni's pov)

30 minutes ago

"What do you want?" I frowned.

"My...my...there's no need to be hostile." Fiora said with a smirk.

"I'm concern why the fuck a Demacian duelist is disguised as teacher doing here. Now talk...what do you want?"

"Demacia is recruiting Demacian summoners to join our cause against Noxus. So far...no success."

"And you want to talk to me cause you want me to join Demacia? Fuck off...seriously...fuck. off. I want no part of some fucking war when my life is more important than some damn war." I growled.

She started laughing a bit like I was joking with her that I was refusing to join Demacia...but I was fucking serious.

"You're a funny summoner saying that..." She chuckled.

"I'm funny how? Funny like I am clown? I amuse you? I make you laugh? I'm here to fucking amuse you? What do you mean funny? Funny how? How am I funny?"

"You're just...funny. does that answer your question?" She said with a smart ass remark.

"No no...I don't know. You said...how do I know? You said I'm funny. How the fuck am I funny? What the fuck is so funny about me? Tell me. Tell me what's funny?" I growled as I slammed my fist on the desk.

That made her nervous. I'm never this angry...really I never was this angry but when push comes to shove...I might get to my boiling point.

"I thought so. Now listen and listen good...I don't care if I'm Demacian but I will not be part of some fucking war where killing people is "justice" to lives taken away because you think it's right. You can bitch all you want about me not being in your war...but in the end of the day when war is over...you won't be labeled as heroes...but murderers...get that through your damn skulls." I growled as I left out the class room and slammed the door.

"Jesus I need to stop watching Goodfellas..." I muttered.

Yup...that happened...I never believed in factions that act too good cause they are fucked in the head and never get their acts straight. Sure I like playing as the Demacian heroes in the game but I never believed in their motives...I'm starting to see why Dante likes being neutral when it comes to factions.

(Dante's pov)

8 hours later.

I was sitting on sofa playing resident evil 7 (if you claim that that's it's an outlast clone, the fuck is wrong with you?) as Ahri is clutching on my shirt in fear while watching the TV screen. Yeah this game scared her. Mostly cause of Jack Baker who is the most persistent asshole when he chases you. Anyway...as I started combining items, I swear to god...I heard...

"Peekaboo."

I thought for a second it was Jack being stupid in trying to find me but I didn't expect him to grab me from behind and turn me around just to face him. That shit scared me so bad that my heart was pounding like crazy.

"RUN!" Ahri shouts in fear as I dodged the spiked weapon that Jack tried to hit me with while I ran away from him.

I rushed to the safe room and started gasping for air as I started saving the game. Once the game finished, I turned off my ps4 and TV as I sat down on my chair to relax my heart.

"That was...awesome." I panted.

"Awesome?! That game scared me!" Ahri screeched.

"That's the point of horror, Ahri. If you have the right atomsphere, you got yourself a good horror film or game. But enough about that...my dad is going to come over tomorrow to see me. Whatever you do, don't show yourself like this. Look normal and don't do anything suspicious cause he's going to catch on what's going on in a heartbeat." I said as I looked Ahri.

"Will it be bad if he finds out?" Ahri asked with concern.

"Maybe. But it's best you don't take your chances with him if you act suspicious."

"Okay..."

"And don't worry...dad is a cool guy. I wouldn't worry too much about it anyway..." I smiled.

(3rd pov)

Meanwhile in Hartford...

...

"Your son is safe..."

...

"I know but he has no intention in joining in a war...what...? You want me to escort him to you for safety?"

...

"I see...but you do know he might take not the news lightly if he-...I understand..."

...

"Okay...when the time comes...I will tell him...till we meet again...lady Karma."

*Yeah yeah...I know...You're probably saying "What took you so long?". Well...Resident evil 7...yeah. I got hooked in the game that it was fucking awesome and the scares are great. Right now I'm trying to finish nightmare from the banned footage DLC and that mode puts mercenary mode to shame. Surviving till dawn? That's crazy...and yeah...It's hard as balls and I'm gonna try my best in completing it.*


	9. Life can never be the same

Chapter 8B

(Wolf's pov)

Next day. 3 pm

"Is this necessary?" Nidalee groaned.

"Yes. You tried to attack to attack my friend so I'm chaining you to the wall so you don't act up like that again." I frowned.

"You're treating me like an animal..."

...Really? We're going with stupid animal remarks now?

"Well you acted like one when he was at the front door." I sighed.

"He's a Noxian. He can't be trusted." She narrows her eyes at me.

"What the f-really?! Nidalee! We're not in Runeterra for you to be acting like that!" I shouted.

She scoffs at me as if she finds me argument invalid. I hear the door bell ring and I see Roman crouching in front of a door as if he was expecting trouble from Nidalee. I walked to the door and he had this look of fear on his face...pure fear.

"It's okay. She's chained to the wall. She won't be going anywhere." I chuckled as I opened the door.

"Whew. That's a relief." Roman said as he stands up while he enters my house.

I closed the door behind him as Nidalee growls more feral letting me know that she despises Roman. Does she really hate Noxians and if so...why?

"Ignore her. She's in a bit of a childish fit being chained up." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I need to use your toolbox for something important."

"You're not going to help me on the project?"

"No...not today. See...I got in a confrontation with a certain Noxian wench at the library for protecting Riven and I'm worried she might send her assassins on me so I'm going to set up some defenses in case we get attacked." Roman pinch the bridges of his nose for a bit.

"A wench? Who?"

"I'll give you a hint. She's a Noxian deceiver who is part of the Black Rose." Roman sighs.

It took me a while to realize that he was talking about LeBlanc.

"LeBlanc..." I looked at Roman with shock.

"Right." He nods.

"Christ, Roman. Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" I shouted with shock.

"She would kill me even if I cooperate. So what are the odds for not getting killed by here?" Roman shrugs.

He has a point. LeBlanc is the kind of woman who would have you killed when she has no use for you.

"Point taken but you could be making enemies of Noxus."

"Ha...those cowards are about as pathetic as Swain." Roman chuckled.

He really doesn't care about Noxus...guess that makes him independent.

"Just be careful, dude. Hate to see you get hurt for something you don't deserve."

"Bah...I can take em. Besides...I was trained in combat when I was young." He smirks.

Crazy bastard...anyway...He leaves with my toolbox as Nidalee gives me a neutral look on her face. Oh joy...

"You awfully trust him...alot." She said.

"Yeah and?" I said rather annoyed.

"...Nothing." She lays down on the ground with her eyes closed like a cat.

This lady is going to be the death of me...

(Giovanni's pov)

1 hour later.

I told Sona about Demacia trying to recruit me and she didn't take it well when I mentioned about a war.

 **"Gods...I feel like I should be feeling sorry this is happening..."**

"Sona...stop. you didn't cause this. I don't know who or what caused you guys to be in this world but you shouldn't be blaming yourself on something you didn't do." I said as I sat down.

 **"You know Prince Jarvan might consider you as an enemy."**

"He can go fuck himself. If he wants to bitch and moan that a Demacian doesn't want to be part of a war, let him. I will not be forced to be part of meaningless violence." I growled.

I covered my face and sighed in frustration as Sona sits next to me...

"I'm sorry...it's that...when I get forced into a group I want no part of, I flip out."

 **"I understand, Giovanni."** She said as she stroked my hair for a bit.

"Sona...I know you are a Demacian and love to play your music but you shouldn't be involved with wars like this..."

 **"But..."**

"Listen to me, Sona. We don't need to be involve with wars. We can start a normal life...play music to spread happiness...I hope you understand what I'm getting at." I said as I uncovered my face.

She was silent...she was in deep thought as I sighed and leaned back on my sofa.

 **"I understand...but where will we go if war starts?"**

"That's a good question. I don't know but Dante might come up with something."

I hope...but yeah...I'm dead serious about this...any innocent girl like her shouldn't be involved with wars that could change her if not traumatize her. You understand what I'm getting at? I don't want to hear dumb excuses that she's just a video game character when she's right here sitting next to me. This is real...and it is not a game...

 **"Is it really that simple to start a normal life?"** Sona asks me.

"Wouldn't hurt to try." I smiled.

Yeah...would love to see that happen...no war...just peace.

(Dante's pov)

My dad came about 2 hours ago (Ahri disguised herself as a college student with alias named Cindy.) as we were eating pasta talking about how my life was...and about eyes (which I told him that they were contacts but for some reason didn't buy it but kept shut about it.) all is well when I got pasta stains on my shirt. I went to the wash room(Ahri followed me for some reason.) and as I removed to wash my shirt Ahri suddenly gasped.

"What?" I asked her.

"Your back...it has a mark of two dragons..." She said with astonishment.

"Is one dragon white and the other is black?" I asked her with worry.

"Yeah..."

Great...just great...

"Well that's just great...I guess the spirits were showing my mark more..." I sighed.

"Your dad is going to freak out about this...how are we going tell your dad about this?" Ahri said with fear.

"Indeed, Dante...care to explain to me about it?" My dad said with seriousness.

I quickly turn around to see dad crossing his arms with a serious look on his face...yup...I'm fucked...

"Dad...I-"

He stops me with a hand gesture telling me to stop.

"We need to talk. Now." He said as I sighed.

He then looks at Ahri as she looked completely scared to see the look he gave her.

"You too, "Cindy"."

He knows?! How?! Does he know something that I don't know?!

 ***Sorry for the delay. Been real busy on other stories and coming up with a chapter for this story that it can sometimes be a chore. I will say this though of what's going to happen on the next chapter. Unheard origins will be heard that will result to conflict and a new summoner (who I came up with.) finds out what he really is. Now on to the comment response for the day.***

 **Cmndr . SWAG says:On a scale of 1 to oh sh*t we're gonna die…What will happen if Ziggs discovers the joys of nukes?**

 **I would say oh shit we're going to die. Though...if I do add him, he might have his kicks on making mini nukes instead...and we all know how mini nukes can be if you played fallout.***


	10. The truth can be painful sometimes

Chapter 9

(Dante's pov)

We went to my room to talk and for some fucking reason...my dad is giving Ahri harsh glares. The fuck did she ever do to him?!

"Dad...I can explain..."

"You can start explaining why you have this whore here." Dad growled.

My eye twitched a bit as my left side of my lip starts to twitch a little more than my eye...I can tell dad was regretting his words the moment he insulted her. Yes she takes people's life force but that wasn't intentional! She kissed me yeah but I didn't felt the effects of my life being taken away. Was it my bloodline that is canceling that? I don't know.

"Try that again...politely." I frowned.

That made dad look at me with a bit fear...

"Son...what's gotten to you?" He asks me.

"I should be asking you that, asshole. You come in to my house and you have the right to call someone a whore?" I got up in front of Ahri as I glare at dad.

Something was wrong with me...I never got this hostile to my dad in my entire life. Then I start to think...maybe it's the Yang inside me that's taking over me.

"Son..." Dad said as he slowly backs from me.

And I was right...it was Yang. It made me grab dad by the throat as I put him to the wall with uncontrollable anger as dad was scared out of his mind.

 _ **"Ah...what a sight to see."** _ Yang chuckled rather sinister.

Excuse me while I talk to Yang through my conscious and figure out what the fuck is going on.

 ** _"What are you doing? Leave my dad alone!"_**

 **"Oh boo hoo. You going to cry, hmm?"**

Sheesh and I thought Hazama from Blazblue was the biggest asshole. My Yang counterpart takes the cake of the next asshole.

 _ **"Hmm...tell you what...I won't kill him in one condition..."** _ He snickers.

"What...?"

 ** _"Submit to me...accept the darkness inside you and we can be the powerful in the universe."_ ** He snickered.

And end up like Syndra? I'll pass.

 _ **"Never..."** _ I growled.

I managed to get control of myself a bit as I got my grip off my dad's throat as I struggle to resist the control of Yang.

 _ **"What are you doing!?"**_ Yang said with shock.

 _ **"Saving my dad, asshole."**_

Ahri and dad look at me horrified as I struggle to regain control...I was lucky...but as I pass out...I hear Yang with the most pissed off tone ever saying...

 _ **"You are making a grave mistake...mark my words."**_

Turns out...it wasn't going to be the last time I see him...for about 30 minutes...I open my eyes and I find myself in a field filled with grass and flowers but for some reason...I can't see their lovely colors...no...everything around me is all gray.

 _ **"You have some nerve showing up here."** _ I heard Yang growl.

I look to my right and I see Yang (who looks like a evil version of myself) standing there completely pissed off that I didn't accept his offer.

"Oh...it's you." I said rather tired.

 _ **"Yes, it's me."**_ He growled.

"Aww...are you mad cause I didn't accept your offer, you big baby?" I cooed with my best Hazama impression.

 _ **"Of course I am! You were dening true power just so you help your so called father."** _ He growled more.

What? The fuck did he meant by "Your so called father."? Somethings not right...

"First off...I have no intention in letting you take control of me...second of all...hurting someone just to get information is not the best" I frowned.

 _"Yes, Yang. He doesn't need to accept you."_ I heard a calm voice.

I look to my right and I see a good version of myself who I believe is Yin as he floats near me with a smile.

 _"He should accept me and use his power for the greater good."_ He says with smug look on his face as Yang growls.

Oh no...I'm not falling for that shit. How many people who say that who's actual intentions were to make your life a living hell?! Alot! You can't trust them!

"No. I'm not accepting you either." I glared at Yin.

The smug look on Yin's face falters to a surprised look on his face...

 _"What? You must be joking."_ He said with disbelief.

"I'm serious. As much as I love being a good guy, I'm not going to let someone like you take over me and take things to the extreme." I frowned.

They both looked at me shocked that I didn't accept them to be a part of me. Damn...is that how the protagonist from the boy and the fox felt when he had a situation like this? Cause it sucks... (A/N: I read the orginal not the remake.)

"Now let me rest so I don't have to hear anymore of this." I closed my eyes.

A couple of minutes later and I wake up to see dad looking at me with regret as Ahri was stroking my head.

"Dad...? What the hell happened?" I groaned.

"You attacked me...do you remember that?" He asks me.

"No...I don't...but I think...something inside me controlled me...something...evil..."

He stares at me for a good two minutes as he gives a deep sigh...

"Son...there's something I should tell you and...I've hiding the truth from you too long...I'm not really your father." He says with sorrow.

I look at him with a surprise look on my face as he gets off the chair.

"Then who are you really?" I asked him rather tired.

"I am Jet. I'm one of the royal guards of lonia who was assigned by Karma to take you here to safety." Jet said with seriousness.

"...I see...then perhaps you can tell me my history...and why I'm here."

"...You were born by the spirits of balance...Karma found you in the forest and adopted you as her son. Your father, Yīnguǒ Bàoyìng the Duke of lonia, thanked the spirits of his prayers coming true. You were having such a perfect life there until Noxus raided lonia. Karma ordered me to take you to safety to this universe so that Noxus wouldn't harm you."

"What about my real father? What happened to him?" I asked him.

"No one knows. After the war, we never heard from him nor have we seen him. We still don't know where is now..." Jet sighs.

"...I see..." I said in a calm manner earning a surprise look from Jet.

"You're not mad are you?" Jet asked rather surprised.

"Why the hell should I? Whatever controlled me vented my anger on you for me." I sighed.

Just as Jet was about to leave me, I said...

"But now this...no more hiding the truth from me and don't insult Ahri again...we are having a nice relationship...no charm, no tricks, no magic. Just plain normal." I frowned.

"I'll remember that. Just expect the unexpected from her." Jet said as he went downstairs.

"Did I really attack him, Ahri?" I muttered.

"Yeah...you shouted that you were going to kill him when you did." Ahri said quietly.

What...I don't remember saying that...did I really?

"Glad I got control of myself when I had the chance." I sighed.

I hope that's the last time that happens...

(Giovanni's pov)

2 Hours later

I went to my friend's house to help him on his history project and as I knock on the door...

"Who's there!?"

"Horus! It's me, Giovanni. I'm here to help you on your history project." I said as I look around a bit.

"O-Oh! I'm coming!" I hear him stammer.

Something was wrong...he's never like this. And I found why he was acting up when I discreetly look through the window and I see...wings? Falcon wings? I look closer and I see Horus with the head of a falcon and wings(and let's not forget that old Egyptian clothing he has on.) put on an amulet and turn back to human. Yeah...you heard me...Horus turned back into a human once he had his amulet on.

Once he saw me, he opens the door with a shocked look on his face.

"I-I can explain." He stammers.

"Dude...that looked awesome." I said as he looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Horus...I think you are an ascended." I said with disbelief as Horus looked at me even more shocked.

Oh man...this is not what expected this day would lead into.

 ***Ascended summoners. That's something you don't see everyday. I thought I would spice something up with something new. I mean come on there's not a single story in this website of summoners being ascended based on Egyptian gods. So yeah this chapter took long cause I had look up some Egyptian history on the gods. Don't worry. Horus will get more screen time in the next chapter. Hope you like the chapter. More to come. Now...comment response time.***

 **SniperReece says: Nice chapter.**  
 **In regards tto the mini nukes I would say they are a lot of fun but. If he uses them and not us then were dead... so dead...**

 **As a Fallout veteran, I totally agree. Once that thing is fired at you, you have a split second to get the fuck out of there or you are toast.**

 **Cmndr . SWAG says: When will be the time for earth to be using hextech weapons that would be amazing to see.**

 **Hm...that would be amazing to see. I'll have to think about it.**


	11. A shocking surprise

Chapter 9B

(Giovanni's pov)

"Ascended? Don't be ridiculous, Giovanni." Horus said rather unconvinced.

"Let's talk about this inside. Don't want people hearing this." I said I got inside the house.

As Horus closed the door, I used his laptop to show him what's going on. Horus walks towards me and looks at me worried.

"Do you remember what happened to the champions from the League of legends?" I asked Horus.

"Yeah? Everyone in the community was freaking out about it. What happened?" He asks me.

"Look." I said as I show Horus a picture of Azir in Egypt.

As he looks at the picture, he looks at me horrified like if he was asking me if this was real as I nod letting him know that this is real.

"Why is Azir in Egypt? My mom is going to freak out when she sees him." Horus grips his hair for a bit.

"Not when she freaks out that she sees you as an ascended." I snickered.

"...Am I really an ascended?" Horus asks me with worry.

"Looks like it and I think that amulet has something to do with it. Who gave it to you?" I said as I look at his amulet.

"My mother. Said it was the eye of Horus. You don't think this amulet actually has power does it?" Horus said with concern.

"Stop playing coy. I just saw you turn back to a human as soon as you had that amulet on so of course it has powers." I said with seriousness.

"I just didn't think my mother would give me something like this since I was born. Never left it off til today." He sighs.

"So you're telling me you didn't know that you were an ascended until now?" I crossed my arms.

"Ja(yes)." He sighs more.

"If we went to Egypt, we would have a word with you mother and maybe she would tell us." I pinched the bridges of my nose for a bit.

"There's no need to do that. I can call her on my cellphone to talk to her."

"Sure that's a good idea? Azir took over Egypt and is now the emperor there and if that's not worse, he changed the city as new Shurima. Bet you the place will remind you alot like the old days when pharaohs existed in Egypt. And most of all...if you are ascended, you best be careful cause you never know someone from Shurima besides Azir might be looking for you."

That's if that happens cause sometimes they like to play the waiting game.

Horus starts groaning as he covers his face for a bit as I just shrugged.

"Ever since the champions gotten into the real world, summoners from different factions have been having strange heritages of that faction. Like my friend, Dante, who was born by spirits of balance and you as an ascended." I said as I sat down on a chair.

"Wait...so those Yin and Yang symbols on his eyes were not for show?" Horus asks me.

"Nope. Turns out those were his birthmarks and there's a possibility that he has powers cause of those marks."

"I see..." He said.

"Now...take off the amulet. I need a good look on what you look like and who you resemble." I said as Horus looks at his amulet.

Horus slowly takes his amulet off as a huge flash light blinded me for a bit. As the light starts to fade, I see Horus with a falcon head showing his nice golden eyes, his falcon wings on his back starts to flap a bit as they close lower themselves, still has a human body though I didn't think this guy had muscles cause his abs are showing...in fact...his arms have muscles too...has this guy been in the gym?

"Well...I will say that you look like Horus the falcon god." I said with a neutral tone.

"I figured that much." Horus sighs.

"And least you don't look like the one from that movie gods of Egypt." I snickered.

Not taking the joke lightly, he screeched(hearing a falcon screech is loud as fuck.) at me as I covered my ears cause of how loud that screech was.

"Okay! Okay! Bad joke! I won't make that joke again!" I yelped.

"Hmph." Horus glares at me.

I should remind myself not make jokes about his favorite Egyptian gods like that(especially if I mention that poor excuse of a movie.).

"Ahem. Anyway...we should discover your powers in that form." I said as I uncovered my ears.

"Where? Not here obviously." Horus said as his glare softens.

"We can try the woods. Open space and is away from the city." I suggested.

"Okay..."

"Alright. After college, we go to the woods and we'll try to figure out what powers you can do."

(Dante's pov)

6 hours later.

Weather: Heavy Rain

Ah...rain...the pitter patter of the rain calms me down as I sit down and think about what Jet told me hours ago in my room.

"Dante...how are you feeling?" Ahri asks me.

"I'm fine." I said as I gently kiss her forehead.

"Okay. What are you doing?" She asks me.

"Nothing. Just in deep thought about what Jet said..." I sighed as I look through the window.

"Maybe he knows where Karma is." Ahri said.

"Maybe..." I said as Ahri sits on my lap.

"Dante..."

"Hm?"

"Thanks...for defending me. But you didn't need to do that." Ahri said quietly.

"He has no right to insult you like that. If he has an issue with you, he'll have to deal with." I said as I held her close.

"...Thanks..." She smiles.

"No problem." I smiled as I kissed her cheek.

 _ ***I'm getting annoyed with review bugs where I get a review but it doesn't show the recent review. That issue needs to stop cause it is betting ridiculous. So no comment response for until the review system gets itself fixed. Anyway, short chapter. I know. My inspiration mood can sometimes go down the drain easily. I'll try to make a longer chapter if I'm in a better mood.**_

 _ **Update: they finally fixed the bug. Let's hope it stays that way. Now for comment response time.***_

 _ **SniperReece says: Ooookyyy. Total crazy stuff hapening now. I did not expect that.**_

 _ **Loved the Naruto comment... I almost thought Dante will have an experience with Yin and Yang, like Ichigo with the Hollow powers...**_

 **Yeah I had a bit of an inspiration like that from Bleach and Naruto years ago (haven't read them for a long time and lost interest in them.). However keep in mind that if using too much of either Yin or Yang can corrupt me so I'll have to keep it balanced. you forgot to mention of the Grey scenery, that was an inspiration from the horror game called Downfall where Joe Davis has a dream finding himself in a field of grass (it was from the original. Not the 2016 edition.).**


	12. The powers of an ascended

Chapter 10

(Dante's pov)

It was 8 o'clock in the morning as Ahri was still sleeping on my bed as I decided to see what's going on in the news on my computer to see if any champions have gotten involved yet.

"Let's see what's on here...Political bullshit...boring. Pewdiepie accused of being a nazi. Fuck off, you hypofritzs. Oh come the fuck on...there's too many stupid fucking articles of false news on Pewdiepie...What's this? Alaska has become a tribal warzone." I muttered as I look at the image.

I look at the picture for a while and somehow the photographer managed to take pictures of three familar tribal signs...oh shit...those are Freljord tribal signs. Averosia, Frostguards and Winter's claws! Jesus fucking Christ! Rachael and Mizuki is there! Oh fuck...I hope they are okay cause Rachael told me that her and Mizuki went to Alaska for a vacation to spend time with her sister...fuck...now I'm really worried about them. What I want to know is how the photographer managed to take pictures unharmed...oh...wait.

"The photographer came back from Alaska covered in bruises and some nasty wounds from a blunt weapon that he describes as a flail. He is currently hospitalized is warning the media to steer from Alaska unless you are asking for trouble. ...Sejuani..." I sighed.

Yup. Sejuani must've beat the crap out of the photographer suspecting that he was a spy and let him go to let people know that her tribe is not to be messed with. That's just a theory not saying that's what happened cause the photographer came back with possible life threatening wounds(could be dead now for all I know). Christ...sometimes I wished the Vainglory characters were here instead of the League of legends champions cause at least in that game they have 3 major factions(and not many minor factions) instead of so many major factions that can cause a world war. Ugh...here am I talking about Vainglory and I haven't talked what happened next...

"Let's see...what else is going on...hm? A message from Giovanni?...hm..."Dante. You know Horus, right? Well...he's an ascended. I'm not joking. He's a falcon. Meet me at woods after we finish college for the day. We're going to see what powers he can do." Oh look he pinned a picture on the message."

Giovanni wasn't lying when he said that one of Giovanni's friends is an ascended. He looks like well...Horus the falcon god from the Egyptian mythology I studied as a kid. Looks identical to the art too. Falcon head and a human body with Egyptian clothing on that looks like they came from the time when Pharaohs existed(though it would impressive to him dress up like that... Only difference is he has falcon wings on his back. Jesus...what's with every ascended I see have almost the muscles of a weight lifter(or the muscles of a professional boxer)?

"Wow...they look real too." I said with disbelief.

Roman starts calling through my Skype and as I pick it up, I see Roman on his leather chair as I see Riven sleeping on him.

"Uh...why is she...?"

"Don't ask." Roman deadpans.

"Alright, man...Did you get the message from Giovanni?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Can't believe his friend is an ascended." Roman sighs.

"We're going to have to meet them at the woods. I want to see what Horus can do." I said as I drank some of my coffee.

"Can't. I got work to do and I can't afford slacking off." He said with seriousness.

"Okay. Suit yourself. By the way, I just checked the articles today and I read that the Freljord tribes have made territories in Alaska. Guess who's there in Alaska on vacation?" I said as I sighed.

"...Oh shit...Rachael and Mizuki?" Roman asked me with fear.

"Yup..."

"Fuck...this is getting out of hand." Roman sighs.

"I know...I pray for their safety. Being involved of a tribal war is no picnic especially if it involves with the Freljord tribes."

"Let's hope they are okay..."

(Rachael's pov)

2 hours later at Alaska.

"No, Rachael! Concentrate!"

Another day...another day hearing Ashe scold at me in training...so she's training me to practice on my Iceborn powers and so far it's not working...for a while. As I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes...I can feel the ice forming on the grip of my hand and as I open my eyes...it became a katana...wow...that was something I didn't expect. All I did was picture the weapon in my mind and that's it. I should that more often...

"Excellent. You finally mastered how to summon your weapon of choice. Now...let's see how you are able to master your weapon." Ashe says as she places a dummy on a pole in front of me.

As Ashe steered clear, I started slashing the dummy like a professional as the dummy was slashed into pieces. Ashe was amazed of how good I was with the blade as I smiled at my work.

"I-Impressive. May I ask...how were you able to move with such grace with a sword?" She asks me rather surprised.

"I learned kenjutsu when I was young and before you ask kenjutsu is a type of martial arts that involves using a blade from where I'm from." I said as I made my katana vanish.

"I see...now...tomorrow I will show you the many uses of your power. For now you have some duties to attend to keep this tribe a float." Ashes tells me.

"Can't wait." I smiled.

6 hours later

When I finished gathering food, I went to the hot springs to relax in my bathing suit with sister...what I didn't expect...

"Mind if I join in?"

Was Ashe joining in. She normally doesn't go to the hot springs cause of her duties as queen and doesn't tend to have time socializing with people cause of that. Oh well...the more the merrier as they say...

"Sure. We sure don't mind the company." I smiled.

Ashes smiles as she slowly gets in the hot spring with her bathing suit on as she sighs with relief as she closes her eyes. Yeah...the hot springs can do that to you.

"Enjoying it?" Mizuki asks Ashe.

"Oh yeah...I should go here more often when I feel stressed." Ashe chuckled.

She should. Hate to Ashe look completely stressed out of her duties.

"So how was your training, Mizuki?" I asked Mizuki.

"It went well. Wish I could say the same for Joseph though. Poor guy was trying summon a weapon only to freeze the wall."

As she said that, I swear I heard by the other side of the wall shouting...

"It was an accident!"

That sounded like Joseph...

"Was that Joseph?" Ashe snickered.

"Sure did. Probably embarrassed that we just mentioned that." Mizuki said as we laughed out loud.

"Poor kid..." I snickered.

We closed our eyes more just so we can relax more when said...

"Not a single raid nor conflict...just peace and quiet...wish it was like this everyday..."

"Agreed." Me and Mizuki said at the same time.

Wish it was like this all the time...

(Dante's pov)

Hours later at the woods of Middletown.

"Oh hey, Ethan Winters. Shouldn't you be going back rescuing your wife and fighting monsters?" Giovanni joked.

"Haha. Very funny, asshole." I chuckled.

"Where's Roman?" Giovanni asks me.

"Said he had work to do and can't afford slacking off. Now...Horus, right?" I said as I looked at Horus.

"Yes?"

"From what Giovanni told me, you are a falcon ascended. Now...doing a little bit of research, Horus is the god of the sky. So you probably have the abilities to manipulate the sky."

So that's what he did...he lowered the sun when he looked at the sky with plenty of concentration when moves his hand down at the sun as he uses his other hand to raise the moon.

"That was fast." I said.

"Let's see...ah..." Horus mutters.

Horus then throws his hands up in the air to summon stars to brighten the dark skies...I'm amazed Horus managed to learn his powers so fast.

"Wow...have you done this before?" I asked Horus.

"Geen(no). I just used my knowledge from Egyptian history to understand how to use my powers."

My cellphone starts to ring and as I hear Roman freak out saying...

 _ **"What the fuck happened to the sky?! It's noon here and it's dark as fuck!"**_

"It's Horus. He manipulated the sky." I chuckled.

 _ **"You got be fucking kidding me..."**_

"Nope. I'm serious...hold on. Okay put the sun back up again, Horus."

Just like before, he lowered the moon and raised the sun to make it day again."

 ** _"Holy shit..."_** Roman gasps.

"Yup. That's the power of an ascended right there...quite an amazing sight if I do say so myself."

Now he needs a girl and he is all set...That was a bad joke...ignore that...

 ***Comment response time.***

 ** _CodeZerone says: York what do you plan with the Void summoners or those that are either celestial summoners like bard, soraka, aurelion sol, etc. Cause they will most likely have some powers or other stuff, for example a Void summoners summoning voidlings shenanigans insured xD_**

 **If you plan to make OCS based on what you said, hit me up on PM and we'll discuss about it. Other than that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all.***


	13. Life or death flight or fight

Chapter 11

(Dante's pov)

2 hours later...I decided to start a date with Ahri at a park(it's empty thankfully.) to get some fresh air and enjoy our time together.

"What was that?" Ahri asks me.

"What was?"

"The sun was gone and the moon was rising. Then the moon went down and the sun was rising." Ahri looks at me concern.

"Oh that. Turns out Giovanni's friend is an ascended who can manipulate the sky. He controls the sun, the moon and the stars with palm of his hands." I said as I scratched my head a bit.

"Really? What is he?" She asks rather interested.

"A falcon."

"Think he's related to Azir?"

"Doubt it but time will tell. Anyway...I want you to try this." I said as I took out two bottles of green tea and put them on the table.

"Green tea?" She asks with curiousity.

"It's cold green tea. Try it out." I said as I removed the cap of the bottle.

She looked at the bottle curiously...she probably thought "Cold green tea? In a bottle? That looks like juice? How absurd!" but she removes the cap as she drinks half of the tea while giving me a delighted look on her face.

"Taste good?" I asked her.

She nods as she stopped drinking.

"I normally like drinking my tea warm or hot back at lonia but this...this is something. I never anything like it." She says with disbelief.

"Those teas come in different flavors. What we have now is green tea. There is citrus, raspberry and lemon...I think there's a lemon flavor."

"Interesting..." She says as she stares at her bottle.

"Hey...do you ever miss home?" I asked her.

"...Yeah...I miss my friends back at lonia before I got to this world..." She sighs.

"I'm sure they're here. We just got to hope for the best for them." I smiled faintly.

"Yeah..." She smiled faintly.

We talked for maybe another 10 minutes as we finished drinking our tea when I heard Ahri shout...

"Look out!"

She quickly pushes me down to the ground as an arrow was fired at us only for the arrow to hit the wood of the table. I quickly look where the arrow was fired at and I saw...her. the eternal hunters themselve...Kindred. great...that murderer is here too...I say that cause the moment they see you, you're dead whether it's lamb or wolf...I'm starting to see why people in the fanfic community don't do OC X Kindred stories. They murder you the moment they see you.

"I'm starting to see why this place is empty, it became Kindred's hunting ground." I growled as me and Ahri quickly got to cover behind the table.

 _"Why do you resist?...Just accept your fate."_ Lamb said with no emotion.

Why do I have the feeling Lamb is referring to me instead of Ahri? The fuck is up with champions always attacking summoners just for kicks?!

"We need to keep moving. She's going to find a way to kill us if we stay here too long." Ahri tells me.

"Agreed." I nod.

We rushed out of cover to head somewhere safe as another arrow was fired at me almost hitting my leg. Yup! Lamb totally wants me dead! I managed to get better cover behind a tree as Ahri hid next to me. I had to think...I had to find a way to slow them down but what? I can try to knock out Lamb...but then I would face Wolf's fury if that happens...damn...this is not good...

"Dante...what are we going to do?" Ahri whispered.

"I don't know but hiding from Kindred is not a good idea either since Wolf might try to kill us." I whispered back.

Step...step...step...slow footsteps were approaching...slowly...then...it stopped. The silence was unbearable as I discreetly peeked out of the corner to see what's going on...turns out...it got woese as I see Wolf appearing as Lamb says...

 _"Begin your hunt, my dear Wolf."_

In a blink of an eye, Wolf tackled me down to ground as he tries to ravage me with his razor sharp teeth while I held his head as much as I can to prevent him from chomping on me. Ahri, like a good girlfriend she is, knocks Wolf off of me with spirit rush as he gets slammed to a tree. Seems to have dazed him too cause he's having hard time balancing.

"That's twice I owe you..." I panted as I quickly got off the ground.

 _"My dear wolf!"_ Lamb shouted as she rushes towards Wolf to check on him.

I forgot that those two act like if they were bonded when it came to situations like this. Not taking any chances, me and Ahri rushed out of the park and went away of the park as far as possible.

"So much for our date." I sighed.

"That was unexpected..." Ahri said as we sat down on a bench.

"Yeah...I'll remind myself next time to be more careful. I almost forgot that champions are still in the real world." I covered my face for a bit.

We decided to go back home just in case Kindred had a vendetta on us as I get a phone call from Giovanni. I pick it up and I sighed rather exhausted.

"Yeah...?"

"Whoa...you alright? You sound tired." Giovanni asks me.

"Barely. My date with Ahri got ruined cause of Kindred and we had to get away from them as fast as we could." I said as I opened the door and got inside the house with Ahri.

" _Jesus. Are you alright?"_ Giovanni asked with a sudden panic.

"Yeah we're okay. I don't think they'll be following for us for now...I hope." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Those hunters are fucking crazy...they kill people just for kicks."

"No kidding. The worse part is that they wanted to kill me instead of Ahri. Must've thought I was easy prey."

"Arm yourself next time in case something like that happens again." Giovanni tells me.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as Ahri sat next to me.

"I got to go. One of my Demacian friends are coming over and wants to discuss something going on."

"Okay, dude. Stay safe."

"You too, dude." He says as I hung up my phone.

Well this is something...now champions want me dead. The fuck is going on...?

(Giovanni's pov)

1 hour later.

"Glad to see you, Nathan." I smiled.

"As am I." He smiled back.

We sat down on a couch as Nathan sees Sona sleeping on the sofa.

"She looks beautiful in real life." He sighs.

"No kidding. Now...you told me you met Quinn. When was that?" I asked him as I put on my reading glasses.

"A couple of days ago. She interrogated me as she starts to realize that I'm her summoner when I answered some of her questions." He said with a sigh.

"Can you blame her? She entered unfamiliar territory and doesn't know anyone in this world."

"So how did you meet Sona?" He asks me.

"When the blackout occured, she appeared in my room on my bed...unconscious. when she woke up, she was nervous talking to me but she's gotten quite used me as time goes by." I said as I leaned back.

"This day just keeps getting crazier by the minute..." Nathan sighs.

"No kidding. Summoners with unexpected origins, Summoners who aren't human to begin with."

"Wait...time out. Summoners who aren't human?"

"Yup. Horus for example. He was never a human but instead he's an ascended."

I showed him the photo of Horus in his falcon ascended form and his reaction was priceless.

"Whoa...that's crazy." He said with disbelief.

"Yeah...ever since the champions got here, shit like this happens."

"So it's like summoners from different factions have some crazy life before they were a normal human or something like that."

"Seems like it."

For another hour we talked more about the champions being here until it was time for him to go back home...but not until I told him...

"Oh...and by the way, I called Dante recently and he told me he was attacked by Kindred. Be careful out there." I warned him.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said trying to keep a brave face as he left the house.

Let's hope so...with the champions killing people it can be an issue for everybody...

 ***I'm so surprised that the author himself, Tourvelix, got this story his attention that he wanted me add his main protagonist from meeting the Winter's wrath, Nathan, in this story. You'll be seeing him in this story from time to time like the rest of the OCS here. Now on to comment response time.***

 _ **SniperReece says: Nice chapter. I am inpressed on that part of the power of Horus.**_

 _ **I didn't see that comming...**_  
 _ **(I can only see what crazy pranks one can pull with that power right now)**_

 **Well at first I thought Horus from the Egyptian mythology that he manipulated the air when it came with the skies but it turns out thanks to the website that Giovanni showed me that Horus controls the sun, the moon and the stars. Pretty cool if you ask me.**

 **Hmm...there seems to be two of the same username here so I'm going to respond to one with an actual account.**

 _ **Mikotal: Love this story. And i hope that my oc (Mikotal) and syndra make it in.**_  
 _ **Great story**_

 **Well we are discussing about that through PM so I'll see what I can do to help you.***


	14. AN: Announcement

Sorry for the delay. Just moved out of the city and I may be doing another chapter late than usual so don't worry if you are wondering what's been going on. On the plus side, I just got notified that we are going to have two new champions. Circus performers from the looks of it. Rakan and Xayah. These two lovebirds will no doubt to turn the tides of battle in the league and oh boy am I excited to see them in action. Now...I didn't bother to look at their move set cause I was wanted to learn their backgrounds and I wasn't getting much. I'm not kidding. Here's one for Xayah.

 _"They say I don't know when to quit. Like that's a weakness."_ \- Xayah

Xayah huddled at a corner table, pretending to scribble notes on some old maps. A vastayan dancer across the bar captured the room's attention with a flamboyant performance, lulling the audience into an easy mood. Xayah made eye contact with the vastayan and nodded toward an Ionian soldier sitting in the back row. Time to move. The dancer flashed a knowing smile and leapt toward the soldier, letting loose a vicious kick. With bar-goers scrambling away from the brawl, Xayah surged across the room, hurling a storm of feathers. The soldier collapsed, and The Rebel's job was done.

And here's one for Rakan

 _"Magic is supposed to be scary. Love is supposed to hurt. Ecstasy needs a little fear."_ \- Rakan

All in the bar were captivated by Rakan's performance—all save one. Near the back of the dim-lit tavern, a silken-feathered vastayan woman stared into a spread of maps, ignoring her raucous surroundings. With a flourish of feathers, she lifted her eyes to meet his. She nodded toward a Ionian soldier in the back row, and Rakan smiled. It was time to really grab the spotlight. He dove off the stage, sliding across a bartop toward the soldier. With a stunning kick that sent the man flying through three tables, the Charmer's job was done.

That's it. One last before I sign off, these champions are going to be the first champions that have abilities that involves with them like Lover's leap that if either Rakan or Xayah recall, Rakan or Xayah will join in to recall together. Yeah...so if you ever encounter those two, you're best course of action is to seperated them cause they are dangerous together. Anyway. That's all for the night. Next chapter will be coming sooner or later so don't you forget it. Peace out.


	15. Here comes the Yordles

Chapter 14

(Dante's pov)

The next morning

I was drinking coffee as I was talking through Skype with Giovanni...the first thing he comes up with is...

"Fuck Mobile Legends Bang Bang."

"Oh boy...what is it now, Giovanni?" I groaned.

"That game caused my phone to crash. I have the best high speed Internet and the game bugs out like crazy and whenever the Internet connection, for some reason, goes unstable it freezes constantly causing my phone to freeze up and crash."

 ***A/N: what he saying is true. The game is a buggy mess and no matter what connection you use, the game freezes up alot. What makes my ears bleed is that the heroes you play as repeat their quotes for less than a second unlike the champions from league of legends that have plenty variations of quotes. But you know what's worse? That game has 1 million 5 star likes! How could such a mess of a game exist get that much support!?(then again they probably like it cause of the league of legends vibe the game has which they shamelessly copied)...if you want a better MOBA mobile game that has less bugs and lags, play Vainglory. Highly recommend it if you want better a MOBA experience with variations and as a retired silver summoner stay the fuck away from mobile legends. Ahem! Sorry. On with the story.***

"Yikes." I sighed.

"Yeah...I'm done with that game...for good."

"Good to know." I said with sarcasm.

I started looking through articles on my tablet (fuck off Mass Effect Andromeda ads. You show up whenever I want to look for something important and you cause a shit ton of junk files in my tablet.) when I suddenly looked at a peculiar article...rather disturbing too. Listen to this...

"Yo, Giovanni. Listen to this. "A female college student at Hartford was found severly wounded holding a video camera on the first floor of her home. According to authorities, the video footage that was shown in the camera showed what look like some of monster from the movie alien forced his way into house as it attacked the victim. With quick thinking, she takes a spray can and lighter to burn it with fire making the monster flee from the scene in agony. The victim is currently hospitalized and is being treated as we speak.". Looks like Kha'zix has come to play."

What confuses me is why did she had the camera? Did she had dealings with intruders that she uses her camera to identify the intruder?

"Well fuck..."

"The void are the biggest threat than any other faction war combined."

"Right. Best be on guard if we go out. The void are unpredictable if we-"

*CLANK!*

"The fuck was that?" I heard Giovanni ask with shock as I quickly looked behind me.

"It's coming from the basement. I'll call you back." I said as I turned off my Skype.

I got off my seat and went to the basement cautiously as I walked down the steps slowly.

"Who's there!? If you don't answer now, I will force you out!" I shouted as I took a baseball bat off the ground.

As I kept looking around, I felt something sharp hit my neck. I quickly take it off my neck only to see a dart...fuck...

"Teemo...you...fuck...er..." I groaned as I passed out on the ground.

Yup...seems Teemo snuck into my house...but if he's here...then the other yordles might be here as well...turns out I was right cause as I opened my eyes, I was greeted with barrel of Tristana's cannon. I quickly look around and I see Teemo and Rumble standing next to me as Teemo looked completely to see me awake.

"No way! He shouldn't be waking up this soon."

I can hardly move my legs and arms as I noticed my arms and legs were bounded by sturdy rope as Tristana puts the barrel of the cannon a little more closer to my head. Okay...now I'm scared as fuck now...

"Now you answer my questions and you will answer them truthfully or you head will go boom! Got it?" She said with seriousness.

"Okay! Okay! Don't blow my brains off with that cannon!" I panicked.

Call me a bitch as much as you want but how would you feel to have a cannon pointed to your head with a trigger happy Yordle who wants to blow you up? You would be scared shitless.

"Good. Now-"

"Wait! I want to know how he knows my name!" Teemo said.

Hey, you should meet Flicker. The two of you are the biggest trolls when it comes to stealth only Flicker is twice as smart than your pea brain can handle.

"Ugh...fine, Teemo."

"W-Well you see...I'm a summoner. I know you three are champions from Bandle city. Teemo the scout. Rumble the mechanized menace and Tristana the Yordle gunner." I said trying to keep calm.

They were silent for a minute as Rumble started to ponder as if he was thinking about what I said.

"Okay. Then where are we?" Tristana asked me.

"Well...right now...you're in my basement of my house. What world you may ask...well...it's not Runeterra that's for sure. It's Earth." I said as the Yordles looked at me confused.

"Earth?" Rumble asks rather curious.

"Yeah. Earth. Now can you please let me go? I promise I won't do anything stupid."

They look at each other for a bit earning a disappointed Tristana. She unites me as I slowly got off the ground. Tristana huffs while crossing her arms as she said...

"It's no fun seeing you go boom."

"If you did that, the whole house would come down on you resulting your death." I sighed.

She got embarrassed the moment she heard that...ugh...now I have deal with Yordles in my home...well that's fantastic...

(Giovanni's pov)

30 minutes later

As I was drinking my coffee while waiting on Dante, Sona came out of the basement holding...Gnar...wait Gnar?!

"Sona? Wh-"

 _"Shh..."_ Sona gestured me to keep it low.

Oh...Gnar is sleeping. If it's one that I'm paranoid about is Gnar getting cranky and oh boy...when he's cranky...let's just say he goes incredible Hulk on you.

"Sona. Where did you find him?" I asked her quietly.

 _"In the basement. I heard him mumbling in his sleep. I didn't want to leave him there alone fearing that he might get violent alone."_ Sona tells me as she gently rocks Gwar.

Seeing Gnar in real life...ugh...fuck it...I'm just going to say it. He looks so fucking cute that it's hard to deny him!

"You did the right thing. If he did get violent, he would destroy this house." I smiled softly as I look at Gnar.

" _You do know we're going to take care of him, right?"_ Sona giggles.

"I know but hopefully he won't be much trouble." I sighed.

...I hope...

 ***A/N: sorry if this story is maybe short, like I said when I'm not in a mood my inspiration goes down the drain quite easily. Comment response time.**

SniperReece says: **_Why the champions want Dante dead, its one of life's great mysterys? (Maybe because he is the equaliser)..._**

 ** _Well there goes any plans to go to the park, they should put a warning sign there._**

 ** _And you got it right about the accounts. GhostRecce is my other account but I can't login in it. So I use this one._**  
 ** _Great chapter looking forward to next one_**

 **Well it's not always going to be me having my life threaten. There's going to be other summoners who are going to have their lives threaten. If Kindred were real, then we would put warning signs to steer clear from her. I was talking about Mikotai who used a guest account to review this story and now has an actual account but okay that's good to know.**

Not a DJT Fan says: _**Pls add Syndra to the story she would be even more fun than most champs since she would hate Ionian summoner so ready be neutral to them. And you did make Horus OP**_

 **I'm still thinking how am I going to add Syndra in the story. Horus OP? Well he is based on the Egyptian mythology but I will say that what he did is probably the time he does it so don't worry you won't see it often. I'm still thinking on how he will use those abilities into fights but I do know he will use two Khopeshes in close combat.**

 **One last thing before I sign out, you guys should seriously check out Rakan and Xayah. I wasn't joking when I said that those two lovebirds our going be added in the League and if their lucky, will be added in the story once I get more details on their lores. That is all and peace out.***


	16. Vastayan champions?

Chapter 15

(Ahri's pov)

30 minutes later

"Ahri. Wake up." I heard Dante.

I groaned a bit as I open my eyes to see three Yordles in a big steel cage on Dante's hand. Wait...

"Dante? Why are they in the cage?" I asked.

"Because they were going through my stuff..."

"Not true!" Rumble shouted.

"Yeah? So that wasn't you going through my laptop?" Dante glared at Rumble.

That shut Rumble up...Rumble does have a knacking curiousity when it comes to technology and usually doesn't keep his hands to himself about it.

"Then why are Teemo and Tristana are in there?" I asked.

"Kids who can't keep still..."

"Hey!" Tristana and Teemo shouted at the same time.

"Really?" I asked Dante.

"Yup. They were going all over the kitchen like mountain climbers almost knocking some of the dishes on the floor. I can understand they are curious about their new surroundings but I will not tolerate them having my property damaged cause of their curiousity."

"Wait til I come out of here and get my cannon...I'll-"

Dante glares at Tristana to shut her up (with those scary red eyes) as I got off the bed with a stretch.

"You're going to keep them in there?" I asked Dante.

"Until I know they can behave. I'm not going to let a bunch of kids start goofing off...breakfast is on the table for you, Ahri." He sighs as he places the cage on the floor.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"I already ate." He says as he left the room.

So much for my beauty sleep...

(Giovanni's pov)

20 minutes later

I was taking care of Gnar (what? he's a baby. Can't leave him alone.) with Sona's help when suddenly I get a call from Dante through Skype. I quickly had to lower the volume of the ringing so I didn't startle Gnar as he looks at me curiously wondering about that ringing. I sigh with relief knowing that he didn't get startled as I pick up the call.

"Something the matter, Giovanni?" Dante asks me with worry.

"Gnar..." I muttered.

"For real? He's in your home?" Dante asks with shock.

"Yup. He's sleeping right now...well...going to cause the ringing of the Skype call woke him up which thankfully I lowered the volume so he doesn't get angry and I don't want to disturb him any further." I sighed.

"Okay. Well I found Alvin and the chipmunks in the basement..."

Okay...that was a bad...was Dante trying to be funny? Cause that was bad.

"What?" I said with a confused look on my face.

He sighs for a bit as he covers his face a bit...

"Teemo...Tristana and Rumble." He finally says.

"You found them in your basement?" I asked him.

"Yeah...Teemo knocked me out with his dart...only to wake up with a cannon pointed to my head."

"This outta be good..." I sighed.

"They questioned me where they were as Tristana's cannon was pointed to my head and I'm thankful she didn't blow themail house down with that thing...but you know what really grind my gears...when we got out out of the basement, their curiousity of my home almost vandalized my stuff." He said almost annoyed.

"And where are they now?" I asked with worry with my voice.

"In a cage...I won't let them out until they behave like adults." He groaned.

"I see...well-"

I was interrupted when I saw a message icon blinking...I opened it up and it shows a picture of two unusual individuals doing a circus performance. Unusual you may ask? Well for starters they look like a Vastayan. How you may ask? Simple. The woman in the hood has violet raven wings while the man's feet looks Vastayan too. Not sure which animal he is though(a raven too?) Thank goodness Nathan has Quinn as a scout cause he can give me a heads up on things that I need

"What's wrong?" Dante asks me.

"I just got a message from one of my Demacian friends and well...looks like we have new champions joining the frey. Vastayans from the looks of it."

I quickly sent him a picture of the two Vastayan champions as he examines the picture for a bit...he did gave me a hint on something...

"I heard rumors about a carnival near the park but I didn't think they would have circus there too." He says with curiousity.

"That's where they are?"

"Could be...hmm...they look lonian judging from his appearance. Try to dig up on them as much as you can. I'm curious about those two."

"Maybe Ahri knows about them." I added.

"Maybe...okay...I'll talk to her when I have the chance. Catch ya later..." He says as he turns off his Skype.

Well this just got interesting...despite having yordles in our homes, there's a few new champions I haven't heard of decide to make their appearance. Vastayan too. Maybe I can have Nathan tell me more about them when I have the chance...

Just as I was about to get off my seat, I get a Skype call from Roman...I pick it up and I see Roman shirtless with bandages on his chest and arms as I noticed Katarina outcold(did I mentioned she's tied up too? Cause she's tied up with a sturdy chain with a lock attached to it.) behind him...

"Roman!? Are you okay?" I asked him with worry.

He smirked as he says...

"You're not going to believe what happened last night..."

 _ **A/N: "Sorry for the delay(and making the chapter short cause my sister's kid was screaming all the time and it's hard to focus). Been busy with chores and helping my grandma around the house. So yeah...Xayah and Rakan will be making their appearance. Now for comment response time"**_

 _Kerolite says: gwar or gnar?_

 _ **I wasn't sure which one was his name. Blame my memory for staying away for some time.**_

 _Raikaguken says: seems most champions have some sort of grudge against dante._

 _ **Hey shit happens. Then again this seems to be a common thing to people who do this kind of Fanfiction.**_

 _ **"Well that's all I have to say for the day. I will not be accepting anymore OCS. Have enough OCS as it is...now-"**_

 _All subjects are conscious_

 _Relocation of wild animals and supplies complete_

 _Restricted area program activated_

 _Absolute glory to the pawn at end of despair_

 _ **Sorry about that but that's cue to leave before my bracelet explodes me to bits for being in a restricted area too long. Catch you guys later...if I'm still alive and not being on an operation table to be revived...this is Yorkmanic88 signing off. Peace...why did those assholes put me in Lumia island...?***_


	17. AN: riot games suing mobile legends

Sorry if you were expecting a chapter(still under development so don't worry.) but Jesus Christ do I have news for you. Remember when I mentioned mobile legends? Yeah...Riot games are suing them and the guys who did mobile legends are not afraid to be sued cause it looked like have some tricks up their sleeves. Now...as much as I hate Mobile legends of being a buggy and glitch mess(and for causing my tablet to crash. Yes it can happen whenever the game decides to lag alot.) of a league of legends clone, why did they not do it sooner!? I mean seriously...when big companies see copy and paste games, they react to this kind of shit almost immediately. But for Riot...they realize this for what? months? Years to realize it? I mean they waited so long for the fucking game to be so big that they decided to sue them in the last minute. I mean wow...why not do it sooner like how Blizzard reacted about a Overwatch ripoff that got shut down? That would've made their lives miserable and make them regret doing a league of legends clone. But now it's going to make matters difficult cause of that big hype.

That's all I have to say...this is Yorkmanic88 signing off and to the void with mobile legends!


	18. The intruder

Chapter 16

(Roman's pov)

8 hours ago

It was night outside as I was on look out while Riven was sleeping on bed(though she has a hard sleeping cause of the war of lonia haunting her.). After 20 minutes, my German Shepherd suddenly started barking letting me know he found an intruder. The barking woke Riven up as I signaled her to stay in the house. I cautiously walked out of the house with my combat knife at the ready as I quickly but quietly closed the door behind me. I walk to my dog as I see him barking at the left side of my house near my garage. I cautiously walk there and just as I got there...I got stabbed in the arm...I held my arm as I quickly went back to see Katarina smirking at me...yes...that Katarina...

"Ты, ублюдок! (You fucker!)" I growled.

"So you're the summoner that's protecting the traitor...shame it had to be this way...could've made it easier for yourself and just turn her in." She smirked.

"Yeah right. You would kill me anyway like how Swain would treat his lackeys." I said as I got in the defensive.

That's when the fight started...we started having a knife fight but everytime she used Shunpo, she would always cut my back. I wasn't quick enough to stop that attack due to how fast she was...though to her surprise she never expected me to keep on fighting.

"Jeez...I haven't fought someone this willing to fight more since my fight with Darius. Shame I have to kill a fellow Noxian. Could've been

"Just because I'm a Noxian doesn't mean I want to serve some scumbag who treats his people like trash." I growled.

"No...but you would help your friends who from different factions...imagine what would if I slit their throats in front of your eyes..." She chuckled evilly.

That's it...the gloves were off...what she said pissed me the fuck off...and she was going to feel the fury of an angry Russian. I tackled her down to the ground as she tried to get out of my grip but I was stronger than her...I knocked the knives out of her hands(which resulted me getting cut in the process.) I kept hitting her with hammer fists...she was dazed...disoriented...but wasn't out...out of complete rage, I hit her in the face with double hammer fists knocking her out this time.

"That's what you get for messing with me, bitch."

I quickly got off, grabbed some sturdy chains near the garage and chained her up so she didn't escape.

*Present*

"Jesus...she wanted us dead?" Giovanni said with shock.

"It was a scare tactic to lower my guard." I sighed.

"Rather stupid if you ask me." Giovanni sighed.

"Yeah...don't worry. She won't be going anywhere once she wakes I'm going to question her why she was here besides wanting Riven killed."

Though I can only suspect she wanted me dead as well for cooperating with an exile.

"Hold on. Dante is calling."

Giovanni picks up the call and I see Dante rather tired...can't say I am surprised since he is rarely a morning person.

"Hey, guys. Whoa...what happened to you, Roman?" He asked me.

"Had a fight with Katarina. She was fast I'll give her that but I took her down. She won't be going anywhere for some time." I told him as I took out my Metro 2033(Outlast 2 eat your heart out.) book from my desk and started reading.

"What are you gonna do to her?"

"I'm gonna interrogate her obviously. Get some information out of her and find out who sent her."

"Just be sure you don't kill her. Knowing your temper you sometimes don't control it and take things out of hand." He warns me.

Touchê...

"I'll keep that in mind." I nod.

"In the meantime, I'm going to the circus with Ahri this evening."

"The circus? I thought you hated circuses cause of clowns." I said with concern.

"I do but it seems we got new champions who decide to make an appearance. Avian Vastayans." He said making me stop reading.

"Vastayans?" I asked him.

"Yeah. They look lonian too. I'm concern they will be expecting so I'm gonna be on my guard for now." He sighs.

"Yeah...knowing that you have some history with lonia I wouldn't be surprised people know your past." I leaned back a bit.

"Right...what about you, Giovanni?" Dante asks Giovanni.

"Baby sitting. I don't want to leave Gnar alone with Sona. Besides...I think he likes me." Giovanni smiled.

"Wait...you have the little caveman with you?" I asked with surprise in my voice.

"Yeah. As scary he may seem, he's a good kid. Just as long as you don't make him angry."

Yes...as cute as he is, he can be as angry as Hulk and you don't want to see him when he's angry. Speaking of Gnar...I saw Sona carrying Gnar to the living room giving him a toy to play with.

"He looks even more cute in real life." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah...any way I have to go. Gnar's favorite cartoon the Flintstones is going to start." Giovanni said as Dante chuckled.

The Flintstones? That's...odd.

"I got to go too. Need to get ready to go to the circus."

"Later, guys."

We disconnected our Skype as I look at the unconscious Katarina...

"Now what to do with you..."

*A/N: I'm baaack! Kept you waiting huh? Now for a comment response time.

Genes1s says: This may answer your question:  
Riot Games also stated that after an initial complaint to Google Play, the first version "Mobile Legends: 5v5 MOBA" was taken down. However, Moonton later re-uploaded a second version, Mobile Legends: Bang Bang, with minor edits but with the same core game. Another mobile game, Magic Rush: Heroes, was also named in the lawsuit. No court date has been set.

I took this out of an Article from;  
the original article is here;

/2017/07/riot-games-league-of-legends-studio-sues-mobile-legends-developer/

pls dont sue me for my poor grammar ;P

I ain't suing you, dude. Anyway...yeah...I read the documents and what annoys the fuck out of me is that Moonton says it's all a lie. A fake. A hoax. In the words of Luke Atemy "Put your money where your mouth is and show me the evidence.". If you can't show a shred of evidence that the document is just a hoax instead of just commanding your undead army of fans that the documents are fake, you are making a fool out of yourself. And threatening people just because people are talking about it? Fuck off, Moonton.

Cheese PuffXx says: i played it tooo, trash. How do you feel about DotA?

Dota is a fun game. Not my favorite game but it's fun.

GlitchInMatrix says: Damn, always feels bad to binge read a story then run out of chapters. Great story, the way characters interactions are set up are amazing. I look forward to more awesome OCs and chapters!

Thanks. I haven't ran out of chapters it's that sometimes I want to spread news to the players on what's going on. It won't be constant but I'll tell you what's going on in the MOBA community involving league of legends.


	19. Vastayan circus

Chapter 17

(Dante's pov)

16 hours later

The circus started around the night passed curfew as the lights were beaming across the streets welcoming visitors for entertainment. Thing is...something didn't feel right...as welcoming as it was...it had an ominous feeling of deception in it (I blame ILLBLEED for giving me fears of going to amusement parks and circuses at night.). I was with Ahri and I just took some deep breathes trying to keep myself calm and cool about this while we stood in front of the circus when Ahri asked...

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah...I'm curious about this Rakan and Xayah...I sure hope they aren't up to something sinister..."

Saw a poster with their names on it on a pole in case you are wondering...anyway...when it comes to new champions I have never heard of...I just help but feel paranoid...

"Same here..."

Now...here's when things make a huge turn to the bizzare...we went to the circus and...it felt like we just entered into some sort of unseen portal cause what we saw...was Vastayans everywhere...mostly the personnels. What was my reaction to all this?

"What...the...fuck?"

Yeah...Vastayans of all kinds are in the circus and I can't just help but be concern how people are gonna react when they see this. Worst of all...Ahri's disguise seemed to have vanished and back to being a nine tailed vixen...but that's not the cherry on top...

"Gods...Dante...you're..."

"What? What's wrong?"

She summons a mirror with her magic and when I look at it...I am shocked to what I'm looking at...I have dragon horns, my eyes pupils are slit ad one eye is black while the other was white, my hands were suddenly had dragon scales on them along some sharp talons, dragon wings out of my back and I see a dragon tail spiked that's as sharp as a sword...thankfully my face still looks the same human so that's one good thing...Jesus...how the hell did this happen? I didn't feel anything when I entered the circus! Shit...this can't be good...not good at all...I hope this doesn't last when I leave the circus cause I don't want people to panic when I look like this...if that doesn't make it worst, Shyvana might see me like this and might...no! No! Get that thought of your mind, Dante! You know better than this!

"This is crazy..."

"You and me both..."

People started entering the circus and already people started commenting(curious not afraid. Keep that in mind.) about mine and Ahri's appearance. My excuse?

"Was told some people were gonna be dressed like mystical beings so we dressed up to look the part." I scratched my head a bit with embarrassment earning uncomfortable chuckles from Ahri.

As stupid as that sounded, they shrugged and praised "The costumes" as they entered the circus. Once they were out of earshot...

"That was close..."

"Yeah...for a second, I thought they would never leave..." I sighed.

I wrapped my dragon wings around my torso(like how Goliath from Gargoyles does it.) and entered the circus tent with Ahri.

"We could've gotten snacks." Ahri mumbled.

"We're not here to linger. We just need to learn what they can do and leave. I don't want to get involved with those two."

For all I know we could be getting ourself into some unwanted attention. So the announcer announced the two love birds once he announced this circus was in fact the Vastayan circus(Shocking I know...). So the main question you're probably asking "What can they do?". Glad you ask. Rakan would show off his acrobatic skills while using magic feathers (the women here were screaming like fan girls in a Justin Bieber concert. No wonder they call him a charmer.) while Xayah showed her sick marksman skills with her feathers (that act as throwing knives? Yikes...) at some targets. Sounds normal right? Well...except one thing. Xayah sees Ahri and I and throws one of those sharp feathers at Ahri. I quickly caught as it pierced into my hand. Thankfully I felt no pain thanks to the sturdy scales. I saw anger in Xayah's eyes briefly before I looked back at the audience and they looked at me with shock when that happened.

"Don't worry, folks! Part of the show!" I smiled.

Thankfully they bought it. The applaud went crazy with excitement as I pulled the feather out of my hand...I look at it a bit more and yeah...these things are sharp as a dagger. Deciding to not take any chances, me and Ahri left the circus tent acting like customers who went to buy a snack when in actuality we went out of the circus and headed back home(thankfully I was back as a human and Ahri's disguise worked again.)

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Ahri.

"I have no idea. I never met them before."

"Whatever the reason she has some fucking nerve to do that." I frowned.

"Something tells me that won't be the last we see them."

"No it won't..."

By the time I got back home, I see the little Yordles in the cage looking well behaved.

"Behaving?" I ask them.

"Yes...can you please let us out? We promise we won't trouble again." Teemo begged me.

Okay I tortured them enough locking them in the cage...

"Fine. In one condition...you misbehave and you're back in the cage longer. Got it?" I crossed my arms.

"We promised." The Yordles said in a unison.

To my surprise, when I opened the cage they didn't rush out shouting freedom instead they quietly walk out the cage like well behaved people.

"I'm gonna have a word with the spirits, Ahri. Be sure they don't cause trouble, okay?"

"Sure thing." She smiled at me as we kissed for a bit.

I went to my room and as I meditated, the spirits looked ar me kind of surprised about something. I was going to ask them what's going on when they said...

 **"We did not anticipate something to reveal your true form..."**

 **"As it was meant to protect you from those who wishes to eliminate you."** Yang finishes for Yin.

"Ones like Zed?"

 **"Correct."** They nod.

"And will I turn to that form when I am in danger?"

 **"We cannot help you however..."**

 **"Your Yin and Yang may have the answers for that...that is..."**

 **"If you can control them."**

Great...I got to deal with those two numb skulls again...

"I see...thank you for your wisdom." I smiled.

Before I stopped communicating them, they said (and I kid you not when they say this.) this...

" **Beware of the shadow..."**

 **"He is watching you..."**

 **"Waiting for the opportunity to strike."**

Zed...fuck...I'm so fucked if he is watching me...

*A/N: before I get to comment response, I just want to say that I am so pumped for Arena of Valor coming out this month for mobile devices for Europe. Once that comes out, I want to support that game as much as the community for that game. Check it out on August 10th in your mobile play stores. Let's hope it's better than Mobile Legends once it comes out.

Sniper Reece says: Nice Chapter. And it is good to see you are back. One Question though... Is Jinx qlso gonna make an appearance. (She is my Most Favroute Champion Ever)

Oh she will but I haven't decided how or when

joke says: finally

Damn straight

SIR OWL: Awww i wanted to make my own OC with gnar since he is my favorite its not to late tho. Could my OC (Nick) just happen to be around so Gnar can notice him and just be drawn to him? Nick should be able to control gnars Rage pretty good and also have him loyal to him so that gnar protects him from other champs. But i alsonwant to see Sona being with Gnar just because. So if Nick and giovanni could become roommates or start living together it would also work out fine, also if you like more funny things to happen make Nick into yenni and Gnar overprotective of her except with govianni and Sona. So govianni gets into some frisky situatios with sona but gnar just wants equality and insits on yenni getting a piece of him. Or something like that.

Sadly no. I can't accept any more OCS. Too much in the story. Sorry. :(

Therminalsnipern7 says: I hate teleporting enemies. They always seem to make everybody waste energy and such. I speak from experience.

The worse scenario in any video game characters. It's pretty much sucks...unless you're Deadpool.


	20. A test?

***A/N: I am back, ladies and gentlemen...back from playing Arena of Valor. What is Arena of Valor? It's a mobile MOBA game that plays similar to League of legends and no before you get your pitch forks I just want to make this perfectly clear. Just because the map in the game is similar to summoner's rift, I will say that Tencent is not stooping to Mobile Legends level. No. I checked the characters myself and they are entirely original. Wukong is there but let's face people...Wukong is pretty much famous in Chinese culture and media so it's best not to assume it was stolen Wukong from League of legends when there's references of him and him in other games possibly before League of legends was even a thing. There's also this jester looking hero but I can guarantee you that he does not have moves like Shaco. Complete opposite. The guy is a mage/support who does ton of damage with his dark magic...and a hero who sort of reminds me of Jarvan but he is 100% different. One. The dude is a tank and Two...the guy charges into his foes away from his allies(yes he will push you away with his shield.) and his ultimate reminds me something out of Square Enix when his sword doubles it's size and slams it into the foe for massive damage. The game got so famous that DC heroes(Batman is already in it) like Superman are going to be in the game. Marvel heroes are also going to be in it too and there's footage to back my claim up. If you want to play the game before it hits to America(Asian and European players got it early), install it from APKPURE just be sure you have a ton of space cause oh boy it uses alot of storage. When I see Arena of Valor on the list in this website, I will show my support to their community as I have supported the League of legends community. Now on with the story.***

Chapter 18

(Giovanni's pov)

The next day

I have finished eating breakfast and as I was looking at my computer...I see Dante as what seems like him being a half dragon...

"What the hell?" I muttered.

Immediately I called Dante through Skype and as he picked it up...he looked ticked off sort of...

"Let me guess. You want to talk about my dragon form?"

He knew...

"Um...yeah? Is something the matter?" I asked.

"Had phone calls all night from my colleagues saying that how much my "costume" was awesome or how it inspired them to make a costume like that..." He groaned.

"Well on the plus side, people didn't panicked about it."

"True..." He sighs.

"Could you imagine if-"

"Don't! Don't even say it. I almost had a nightmare thinking about that and I don't think I'm in the mood to meet Shyvana in person." He interrupted me.

Wow...he knew I was gonna make a joke out of it...didn't think it would almost get him nightmares about it.

"Okay...so much for that joke...so how did that happen?"

"...I don't know...I must've walked through an unseen portal or triggered some sort of magical seal...I don't know...but whatever it was it removed my disguise and Ahri's to reveal our true selves."

"Whoa. Whoa. Back a bit. Disguise?!"

"I'm just as shocked as you are. I was talking to the spirits about my dragon form and it so turned out...that was my true form...so this whole time...you're looking at my disguise...a disguise that protected me from my enemies."

That information hit me like a ton of anvil...this whole time...my friend is a dragon who's been disguising himself as a human to protect himself from enemies who either want him dead or for something sinister...Jesus...what an unexpected turn of events this life has become.

"Damn, dude..." I sighed.

"Yeah...I'll call you later. Got something important to do."

"Alright, dude. Stay safe."

He disconnected his Skype and I just leaned back on my chair just sitting there trying to soak in of what Dante just told me...what's next? I'm the lost son from a Demacian royal family? ...please don't let it be true...

(Dante's pov)

3 hours later

I was in my room sleeping(to get the sleep I lost from last night.) when I suddenly I hear Yin and Yang's voices...

 _"Hey. Wake up. Dante! Wake up!"_

 **"Ugh! Move out of the way, Yin. ...Wake up!"**

I suddenly felt a punch to the gut from Yang's fist as I groaned in pain covering my gut as Yin just sighs at Yang of his stupidity. It woke me up alright...woke me up in pain...

"Yang...you fucking asshole...I'm gonna kill you for that..." I growled.

 **"Feeling is mutual. Now get up. This is important."**

I got off of the grassy field as I looked at Ying and Yang with an annoyed look on my face...

"Fine...what is so important to ruin my sleep?"

 **"We heard our mothers talking about your dragon form and how you wish to control it."**

 _"However it won't be as simple as you may think since you have the both of us who want control. So we decided test just to make things more interesting."_

"And what kind of test would that be?" I asked curiously.

 _"A test of combat. You defeat us in combat, then you will have full control of powers...if you fail..."_

 **"Then one of us would control you for the whole day. We'll mostly keep at it until you beat both of us in the test."**

To have Yin or Yang control me make me shudder with fear of what would they do in the real world...

"I see..."

 _"When you are ready, come to us and we will begin the test."_ Yin said as I was fading back to reality.

A test of combat...Jesus...I didn't think they would come up something so...crazy...yet...interesting

*A/N: sorry if this seems short but the heat is really getting into me and starting to affect my mood of doing stories. and now for the comment response...

therminalsnipern7 says: I haven't been to the circus in years... In fact, I don't think I've ever gone to it at all.

I used to go there but the clowns tend to ruin my mood real quick about going in circuses. Death to clowns!

CodeZerone says: a good chapter for introducing Xayah/Rakan and also the revealing of Dantes true form is nice plot twist, considering dragons have always been the closest beings to gods in many myths and storys. Also when will i have hope of you introducing my OC? cause you know i am kinda waiting on that.

Relax, man. I got you covered. I'm actually thinking how I'm gonna put your OC in the first place and believe it is difficult to decide on how I should put your OC in the story.

Now...I must be off. The wildlife of Durango is calling me for adventure and I cannot afford to miss out the fun.*


	21. AN: Roll call

Some people here(who will not be mentioned) messaged me about submitting their OCS for this story and I told them I have too many OCS for this story. So just to make this clear to you guys here's the list of Authors(and a few of my friends who don't have accounts but want in the story. Don't suggest that they should do fanfic accounts cause they better things to do than do fanfic stories.) who submitted their OCS(The OCS of the "father", the husband of Karma's and the Shuriman summoner belong to me.).

The samurai of honor Rachael and her sister, Mizuki

Roman Volkov

Giovanni Moretti

BluePhoenixStorm

CodeZerone

TheWolfDragonHowl

Tourvelix

If your names were not added when you were asking me to submit your OCS in the story cause there's too many OCS in the story. My sincere apologies.

Also I am terribly sorry for the massive delay...it's that...I got addicted to his game called Shadowrun: Hong Kong. No seriously...it's an awesome game and everytime I play it...my mind clicks to the PROJECT timeline for lonia. Think about a future cyberpunk timeline where magic and technology still existed. That does not sound like something from PROJECT lonia? Heh...sorry...but I think I have an idea how the fight of the dragons of balance will go. Sorry if it's going too long...


	22. Time before the trial

***I am super fucking hyped for Arena of Valor come out for next year. It's finally coming here in the U.S.A next year and that's not too long. Pre-register now to be notified for Arena of valor.**

 **Update: scratch that. It's already out. Check it out now as it puts Mobile legends to shame.***

Chapter 19

(Dante's pov)

Hours later and I was sitting on my sofa as Ahri laid down next to me looking at me with a look of concern on her face.

"Something wrong?" She asks me.

"...I had a talk with Yin and Yang...I'm going to be put to the test." I sighed.

"Test? What kind of test?" She tilts her head.

"Combat. I don't like the odds of going against dragons." I groaned.

"I'm afraid to ask but...what happens if you fail?" She asks with some hesitation.

"Whether Yin or Yang beat me...one of them will take control of me." I closed my eyes for a bit.

Ahri was shocked to hear that...

"It's temporary, right?"

"Yeah...if I beat them, I'll gain control again."

She nods slightly understanding...I got to my computer and started up the game Death road to Canada(A/N: might make a story of the game starring you guys in the story in the near future. Just say the work and I can make it happen.) once I got the game control connected to the computer (I play most of my computer games on controllers cause it's mostly comfortable for me to play than having to reach my fingers on a keyboard that's away from the designated controls.). Ahri of course got interested in playing the game with me...so she did. I took the time to explain how to play the game once I got to customize her character(that looks identical to her when she's human.). She was kind of slow but quickly got the hang of it.

She giggled a lot in this game when funny events happened...including me getting attacked by cats...but she got interested in my singing of "I think he's dead" when Alvis(parody of Elvis.) left the group. I did my best Elvis Presley impression (Blame Lee who brought me to Las Vegas for my 20th birthday.) as I got the mood of the music kicking in me.

 _"Dead...I'm dead...I'm dead._

 _Dead..._

 _I'm dead, I'm dead..._

 _Darling..._

 _I'm SO dead..._

 _I'm dead..._

 _Well, baby! DEAD!_

 _I'm still dead..._

 _Dead...I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead..._

 _Now...?_

 _I'm undead..._

 _Will you mind if I eat your braaiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnssss?_

 _Thank you. Thank you very much."_

She giggled when she realized I was not taking it serious(especially when the sound effect audiences cheering heard in the background of the game.)...when we got bored playing that (well after we finally made it to Canada thanks to Valkyrie and Gordo. Serious! Ahri had the habit of robbing traders getting herself killed in the process while fucking up the morale of my civilized mechanic. I warned her about that but noooo...let's rob people while getting killed in the process.) I took out the big gun...Pyre. when I got to show her how to play, she suddenly said this...

"This reminds me of something at the institute...summoners would kick around a magic sphere and kick it to a goal. What was it...? Magic ball? Magic orb...? Ah...I'm sure it will come back to me. Anyway only the agile and fit mostly played the game. Magic was allowed but hurting summoners was not allowed and was an instant disqualification."

"I so want to see that happen." I chuckled.

"Indeed." She giggled.

"So when you said mostly the agile and the fit? Are we talking athletic fit?"

"Yup." She nods.

Wow...I so want to see this happen if any athletes in this would do sports like that. If the summoners here could do that, then it's worth it...anyway as I picked my team (Go Nightwing!) as Ahri picked her's (The Tempers), chaos ensued. I swear to god everytime I feel like I'm winning, she pulled a counter attack on me and takes my advantage against me. So yeah...she destroyed me...

But it didn't matter...seeing her smile always got me in a good mood...and was a good distraction from the situation I was going to deal with.

 ***Sorry if this is short. So much things are my mind and oh boy...is my mind ready to explode with the amount of stress I'm having(that and THAT THE FUCKING WEBSITE REFUSES TO DUCKING SUBMIT MY WORK CAUSE OF SOME FUCKING ERROR!). Hope you liked this short chapter, I'll try to make the chapters longer next time if I'm not stressed out with ideas.***


	23. AN: Just a heads up

Before I forget, Christmas is coming and I'm gonna be away spending time with my family...while I'm waiting for that, I'm gonna be working on a Arena of valor story(if you ever get to play that, look me up. It's PhantomFox. I'll spend most of my time in casual 5 vs 5 or bots 5 vs 5.) cause I did say I was going to do it when the games comes out for the USA to show my support to the game (you would be surprised how the game got the editor's choice award just as it was released and mobile legends has what 3 million people giving the game five stars? and it still didn't get editor's choice award?! Talk about a big fuck you from the Google play store. XD). My friend Giovanni has told me about this new MOBA game called Battlerite. He told me it's not like any other MOBA games and told me it was like a team elimination game(though I think why people like the game like Battlerite cause of Blossom. Dat Ass though am I right? XD) I'm gonna check that out with him and see if it's any good. Don't worry I'm gonna try continue on this story so fear not. The next chapter will be the fight against the dragons of balance...if the cold doesn't get on my nerves...

This chapter will be removed once I publish the actual chapter.


End file.
